Addicted To Love Or In Love With Addiction
by plainf
Summary: Allen is the new kid trying to fit in and like that wasn’t hard enough he has to endure an hyperactive red head and his whims, main pairing Laven but there will also be Lucky,there will be drama angst humor and your typical characters from the black order
1. When Red Collides With White

Summary: Well is on our time their high school student, Allen is the new kid trying to fit in and like that wasn't hard enough he has to endure an hyperactive red head and his whim, main pairing Laven but there will also be Lucky, there will be drama angst humor and your typical characters from the black order.

Chapter 1: When Red Passion Collides With White Kindness

The sun was out the, the wind was blowing and a young boy was walking down the street, he had white hair and bluish gray eyes and he had a scar on his left eye, he was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt, his right sleeve was rolled up halfway through his arm while the left one wasn't and he was also wearing a white glove on his left hand, he also had dark pants with a pair of gray converse.

He was calmly walking through the streets when all of a sudden his cell phone began to ring, the boy,of who went by the name Allen took it out of his pocket with his right hand and took one look at the screen that made him sigh in annoyance.

"What do you want you alcoholic?" asked the white haired boy to the person who called him.

"What kind of way is that to talk to the one who pays for all of your crap you goddamn midget" yelled the person on the other end of the line.

The man was no other than Cross Marian someone you wouldn't want to meet even in his best day ever, he had long red hair and was Allen Walker's godfather and Allen has been living with living with him for three whole years ever since the death of his adoptive father.

The man was a complete screw-up he was always drinking, flirting with woman and taking loans, he had gotten into so many debts over the years that he was always traveling in order to avoid the debt collectors, he normally didn't have jobs, he would just find a woman with money and stay with her until he bleed her dry of all of her money at which point it was time to leave, however this time around he had gotten a job at the high school where Allen was going to be attending this year, as a biology teacher, he had a PhD and all but he had been so discredited this past couple of years that normally no one would hire him, he was hire because apparently he knew the principal.

"Why the fuck did you leave without me you ungrateful bastard?"questioned rudely the other man.

Allen just kept on walking at his own pace as he took a deep breath to answer the other man "I left because you were taking forever, had an unbearable stench of cigarettes and alcohol and I want my first day of school to go well and not to be associated with some creepy drunk bastard" said Allen waiting for the unhappy reply that was bound to follow.

"That's just fucking awesome you do that you son of a bitch, but you… you pray to god… or your gods… whatever fuck ass religion you believe in I forgot again that when I'm driving to the school I don't run into you because I'll run you over… so you better fucking pray bitch" said Cross Marian as he ended the conversation.

Well the conversation was making Allen a little uncomfortable right know to say the least, he knew his godfather and if he said that he was going to run him over it was bound to happen, so as any normal teenager wanting to avoid a painful collision Allen began running as fast he could towards the school.

He arrived at the school a few minutes later 'I suppose I was just being paranoid' though Allen with in breaths realizing that Cross would not go out of his way to do something like this he still had a packs of cigarettes to smoked before he got on the car and left, he had just been worried that he decided to put that task aside for the simple purpose of watching his godson dye.

Allen stopped a little outside the school to catch his breath after running for so long, he gazed upon the school building, it wasn't anything fancy but it sure looked big "why are you sweating so much?" asked a female voice taking Allen by surprise.

He took his gazed of the school building and over to where the voice came from, there he found a beautiful young girl with long light brown hair and a pair of glasses, the girl took Allen's breath away even though he had just finished recovering it "are you ok?" questioned the girl yet again "you look kind of red."

It was then that Allen realized he was blushing and turned his face away from the girl in an attempt to regain his composure, even though his used to Cross murder intent and had seen many beautiful women because of his godfather flirtatious nature he himself hasn't had to many romantic experiences and here he was in front of a gorgeous girl and he was panicking.

After feeling that he could finally sustain himself in a conversation he redirected his gaze to the girl beside him "hello I'm Allen Walker is a pleasure to meet you" said Allen introducing himself in the politest way possible.

The girl gave the sweetest smile before answering him "hello my name is Moore nice to meet you" said the girl before speaking again "your new here aren't you" it wasn't so much a question but a statement.

"Umm yeah… how did you know?" asked Allen, did he looked that much out of place, he was in a public high school for one he figured he wouldn't stand out here cause teenagers did all sort of things with their hair since there are no regulations about it like in private schools.

"You just don't look like anyone I've ever met before and I remember the face of everyone I see so if there's anyone new I'll know right away" Allen was a little surprised at her response he couldn't think of anyone who would be able to remember so many faces like that "and also I don't think there's anyone in this school with white hair so that is a bit of a give away."

'Eh so it was the hair after all' thought Allen as he sighed at the situation "You don't say."

She eyed Allen completely she took noticed of the shoes he was wearing, the pair of pants he had, the way the sleeve in his right arm was partially rolled up while his left one wasn't and how he wore a white glove on it, she was really observant and she figured out that he had something in that arm that he wanted no one to see, she gave special notice to the scar in his left eye, she noticed how mysterious this boy was and that intrigued her "but you know there's nothing wrong with your white hair, I think you look rather good with it, you look quite… cute" said Moore with the most innocent of smile causing Allen to begin blushing and to pondered if she was hitting on him.

"Err thank you" said Allen shyly.

She smiled again at his adorable reply "but you're new so you should go to the principal to get the lockers and your curriculum and all that stuff."

"Oh yeah" said Allen realizing that he had totally forgotten the reason he was getting here so early in the first place.

"Right then I'll be your guide" said the young brunet taking Allen's gloved hand in her own and pulling him towards the school without giving him a chance to respond.

As they pass by the school outer gates both of them stopped as they heard a loud crash in the back, it was the sound of a car crash, they could hear someone yelling and bickering in the back but couldn't make what exactly was the situation "do you want to check what happen?" asked the girl with glasses.

"No… is ok" answered Allen as he scratched the back of his head with his free arm, he could already made out who it was from the bickering and all the insult that were being said to everyone around the site and he did not want to come across a certain pissed off red head at the moment since it would mean his dead.

"Hm really what a shame I was a bit curious" said Moore softly with a finger on her lower lip as she wondered what had happen "well anyways… onward" she said all of a sudden and pulled him into school building.

* * *

"Well mister Walker here is the key to your locker" said a well dressed man with spiky hair handing him the key and afterward he handed him a piece of paper "this paper contains the list of all your classes, basically is your schedule for the semester… if you have any question you may asked them now."

"Umm" was all Allen could manage, this guys gave him a weird feeling the one talking was Reever Wenham, apparently he teaches chemistry and often helps the principal Komui Lee with his administrative duties but he looked so tiredm and every time Reever took a look at Komui he swore he saw a certain murdering instinct.

But that wasn't anything, this principal was all dressed in white and he kept sipping from his mug while staring at Allen sort of like he was measuring him or something and it was creeping the hell out of him "sir would you stop staring at the boy without saying a word can't you see your making him uncomfortable to say the least" said the chemistry teacher much to Allen's relief.

Responding to Reever's words Komui stood up all of sudden startling both Allen and Reever "but Reever he has white hair" said the principal in a childish tone at which both guy's sighed "ehhh Reever why do you sigh this is bad his some ass punk who wants to get into trouble and also his Marian's kid, we should expelled him immediately" the last comment disturbed the tired teacher since he was an old acquaintance of Marian and that guy was to be feared "you see you see his bad news he'll probably steal from us and womanize every girl and set the school on fire or worst yet he'll set my paycheck on fire" it looked like the principal was having a mental breakdown.

"Umm … I'm his godson and I can guarantee you that I'm nothing like him… actually I very much disapprove of everything he does" said Allen politely surprising the so called adult.

He could understand why people would react that way after all Marian was the devil, Allen was sure that when Cross time came Satan would hand over his throne to him in a matter of seconds.

"Really now?" asked Komui hovering over Allen.

Reever sighed at the principal childish behavior he knew that one day or another he would kill him just for being so annoying, how he was made principal in the first place was beyond his knowledge and seriously he didn't even understand the concept of personal space "Komui stop bothering the boy, his a good kid, who just happens to be under Cross's care."

The moment he finished the sentence Reever could see what was wrong with it and that explained why Komui was looking at him with such an odd face one which mirrored Allen's face, he knew that the word good and the name Cross Marian didn't belong in the same sentence "good you say… good" said Komui as he robbed his chin with his finger and walked away from the boy "I am the principal, I have the ultimate authority in this school and what is good will fall under my judgment that is why everything I say is good and everything that defies me is evil" said Komui with the face of maniac.

'That's an abuse of power you know' thought both Allen and Reever at the same time.

"If you are good then…" as Komui was speaking all of sudden he appeared in front of Allen at remarkable speed "…you must prove it" said Komui waiting for a response from Allen who didn't even have time to answer or think and just nodded to finish the ordeal "nice choice then in order to prove it to me you must…" Allen was finding this guy to be creepier and creepier with every pacing second, he took a quick look at Reever as if begin for help, but he just sigh at him, already knowing what was going to happen "…then you… STAY AWAY FROM MY LENALEE!!!"

* * *

"STAY AWAY FROM MY LENALEE" was the only thing Moore could hear as he waited with the principal's secretary she couldn't help but sympathize with boy after all everyone knew the principal was total psycho.

At that time the door to the principal's office open and Allen and Reever came out "I'm sorry for our principal's behavior but you'll get used to that in time."

"Right" was all Allen could say, he couldn't believe he went through all that just because the principal had a weird brother complex with his little sister.

"Hello Reever, hope our principal isn't giving you too much trouble" said the brunet to the young teacher.

"Just the usual, thanks again for taking Lenalee's place in introducing the new students to the school, you know how Komui gets every time she spends time with boys" said the older man with a tired grin in his face while scratching his head "well hope you have a happy first day at school Allen Walker" said Reever as he parted ways with the students.

"Thank you for everything Reever" said Allen, no wonder he wanted to kill Komui, the guy was crazy.

Moore just smile at Allen's expressions, it was priceless "I hope he didn't scare you too much, you have to endure him for the remaining of the school year."

"No... after living with my godfather I can endure anyone… trust me" was the reply from the younger boy.

"If you say so… so what class do you have first" asked Moore taking Allen's paper sheet in her hands "biology" said Moore out loud as she was reading from the paper " I'll take you to your first class… Allen?"

Allen was having a small shock after being told what his first class was, after all it might be his last, it was like he was being asked to take a course for his funeral, this was definitely a bad day.

* * *

Things didn't go as bad as he thought it would go, he made it alive till lunch break and most of his teacher were pretty cool except for the first one who didn't stop bullying him the entire class.

Allen had officially become Cross Marian's bitch the bastard had the awesome idea of making Allen the one who brings him his coffee, newspaper, and every single whim he has and he was coming and going from the classroom, and he only had three minutes to do everything he was order to do or else he would get detention which he did because he was three seconds late and the detention was for the whole week, and then at the end of the school day and his detention he had to meet with his godfather to learn biology because he missed the entire class which is his godfathers fault in the first place and he was sure he would have to endure this for the reminder of the school year.

Right know the lunch period was starting and he was looking for Moore but he was having a hard time since the school was pretty big and he was new here.

"Allen!!" yelled a girl from behind who Allen quickly identified with Moore which caused him to smile and wave at her.

"Moore, how did you find me?" asked Allen happy at seeing a familiar face.

"Oh I just asked around where the punk with white hair was and surprisingly it leads me to you… shocking isn't it" Allen realized at that that everyone in the halls were staring at him and when he directed his gaze at them they all stopped looking and when on with their lives.

This happened in most places, they assume just because he looks so different and have a weird hair color he was in some kind of gang or he was the antichrist.

Allen sigh knowing that he probably won't be making too many friends in this school either; at least he had made one.

After waiting for Allen to settle with his spectators she quickly took his arm and pulled him down the hallway "let's go already have to finish showing you the school and then I have to go to a meeting so we have to hurry."

"Meeting of?" asked Allen curiously and disappointed, he wanted to spend a little more time with her.

"Just a club meeting I'll tell you about the whole club ordeals afterwards ok, I'll find you so we can have lunch together the meeting shouldn't take more than half an hour."

That said she finished showing him around the building and left him in the playroom and went on to her meeting and as much as Allen wanted to wait and have lunch with her, he was just to hungry to wait for her so he decided to go have lunch first.

* * *

Allen was happy, his tray was full of food and Jerry the chef at the cafeteria was pretty cool, even though he was weird.

Allen couldn't wait to dig in he had hamburger, cheeseburger, fries, chicken, rice, mashed potatoes simply put he took everything he could in his tray.

He was currently finding a place to seat outside and was about to go up a staircase to see if there were any tables there when all of sudden he began hearing a lot of strange noises upstairs.

"Stay still you loser" said loudly one of the voices "never" said another one 'is there a fight?' thought Allen to himself.

He was debating what to do if there was a fight it would be interesting to see but on the other hand he really wanted to eat, he couldn't make up his mind.

"Excuse me is there a fight up their?" asked a woman indecisive on what to do, to the white haired boy.

"I don't know but I'm Allen Walker and you are…" said Allen waiting for her response.

"Oh yes of course I'm Miranda Lotto, I'm a history teacher here so you see if there's a fight I think I should stopped it but I'm not sure on what to do… what do you think I should do?" questioned the young teacher.

Allen just stared at her like she was crazy 'is she for real' wondered Allen not knowing what to say to her "maybe you should call another teacher who's better at this... don't you think" said Allen politely since he figured she didn't do well under pressure.

"Oh yes that is a wonderful idea I'll call the principal he'll know what to do, thank you young man" that said the teacher ran away at such frightening speed that Allen had to wonder if she was human.

'But she went to call Komui, I wonder if his reliable I've been here a day and I can already tell that who does most of the work is probably Mr. Reever' as this train of thought pass through Allen's head he paid no attention to the situation upstairs.

"YOU MOVE!!!" yelled a voice from upstairs that caught Allen's attention.

When Allen looks over to the direction of the voice his gaze landed on the red haired guy on a skateboard on the staircase rail that was grinding down with amazing speed at him "what" was all he managed to say as the red haired boy collided with the white haired boy.

_~Author's Note~_

_Well I hope you like it and if you did please review, there very much appreciated._


	2. The Crazy Redhead

Chapter 2: The Crazy Redhead

"Answer the goddamn question you mental retard!!!" yelled a boy with long black hair tied in a ponytail.

He had a noticeable scowl in his face and was wearing a kendo outfit except for the helmet; he was also grasping tightly a wooden sword in his right hand.

"I told you already I went out for an innocent walk" said a boy with red hair with a bored expression.

To most people it would seem that he wasn't interested in the conversation but he only had that expression so it would make the other boy angrier.

He was wearing baggy pants, black sneaker and a black medium sleeve t-shirt, he had an odd bandana around his head that kept his hair up and an eye patch in his right eye.

"Listen you redhead idiot, every time you go out for a walk you end up either at my place, Lenalee's or someone else's and since you didn't go to my house or her house I know you went somewhere, so tell me where you fucking went" said the samurai look alike.

"What is it with you, is none of your business wherever I went" said the redhead to purposely anger his friend.

Just like the redhead wanted the boy with long hair was getting angrier by the second and he could feel the need of his right hand to smack the other boy's head with the wooden sword he was holding.

"Kanda why don't you relax" said Lenalee a girl with black hair that was tied in two ponytails, she was wearing a black miniskirt and a black hooded jacket, and she also had a pair of long boots with high heels that made any man wonder how the hell she could walk on those "and Lavi you know you were the one that ask to monitor you're every move so tell us where you went."

Lavi just pouted like a little child and turned his head sideway not wanting to speak, this caused the other boy to get pissed off even more "listen you fucking one eye freak tell us where you went or I will beat the crap out of you" yelled Kanda.

"Jeez Yu your more moody today than usual is it your period or something" said Lavi in a mocking tone.

At this Kanda took a couple of steps closer to the other boy with the intention of hitting him but before he could get in range to swing his wooden sword Lenalee got in front of him acting as a shield between him and Lavi.

"Lenalee move" said Kanda ready for a fight.

"Kanda relax, breathe in and breathe out" said Lenalee as she demonstrated the process.

Lavi was smirking at the other boy behind Lenalee knowing that Kanda wasn't going to pass through her since Lenalee was one of the few people who could control a pissed of Kanda.

Of course the smirk that Kanda was seeing coming from the redhead behind Lenalee did not help him calm down and Lenalee looking where he was looking caught Lavi's smirk "Lavi stop making Kanda angry and Kanda relax" ordered Lenalee as she push both boys away from each other "Kanda I'm going to get you a Gatorade for you to relax and Lavi you just stay there and don't do anything, and until I'm back your are not allowed to talk to each other got it" said Lenalee being the peacekeeper between the two boys.

Both guys just stood there looking at each other in silence and this angered the young girl "Look if you guys do anything at all I promise that I will kick both of your asses so you will not talk to each other and you will definitely not fight each other GOT IT?" said Lenalee in a pissed of tone.

"Got it" said both boys in unison knowing full well what the other girl was capable of doing when she got angry.

"Good" said Lenalee as she withdrew her hands from her friends "now when I get back I want this exact same distance between the two of you ok?" ordered the principals little sister.

Both Kanda and Lavi nodded at her demands and with that she left the trouble maker duo to wait for her return.

Kanda stood in his place waiting patiently for her return; he had his eyes close so he would not be tempted to deck a certain redhead.

Lavi watched Kanda as he kept taping his foot on the ground, he was thinking of new ways to annoy the samurai look alike for his own amusement.

He love to have Kanda as a friend since he love annoying people and Kanda's reaction where exactly the one's Lavi liked seeing … well maybe a little more violent than he would have liked but his gotten used to the pain by know.

As Lavi was wondering what to say to tick off his best friend another member of the Kendo team came over to Kanda "umm Kanda everyone is waiting for you to begin practicing" said the young boy known as Chaoji.

"You tell them to start without me, I'm waiting for Lenalee to settle a problem with the stupid Cyclops" said Kanda maintaining is eyes close as to not tempt himself with violently swinging his sword.

"Ok" said Chaoji sounding scare sense everyone knew how mad Kanda could get.

Lavi watched as Kanda's companion left the surroundings before turning his attention back to his friend "wow is amazing how you bend to Lenalee's will" said Lavi with a serious voice knowing that it didn't matter what he said he would get mad but the fact that he was calling Kanda dependent on someone would accelerate the process.

Kanda just remained silent with his eyes close trying his best to ignore his own murderous intent that was coming to fruition.

Lavi took a couple of steps forward until he stood right in front of him afterward he leaned in his head to Kanda's ear "so you're really going to follow Lenalee's ordered like her bitch" Lavi saw Kanda's face twitching and decide to move back from him in case Kanda decided to attack him "you know if you ask me again I might answer you this time" said Lavi trying to get the other boy to speak.

Kanda knew that Lavi was lying and that was really the part that was ticking him off that Lavi was being an asshole for the purpose to annoy him.

"Hm Lenalee will be happy with your self control" said Lavi watching every single expression that went through the other boy, pleased with how well he was doing "I suppose this would really make you Lenalee's bitch after all" said Lavi.

Kanda opened his right eye at the last comment his self control dwindling; Lavi knew he was pushing his luck but he was curious to see how far he could get before Kanda snap at him and once Lavi was curious about something there was no stopping him.

"But I suppose your use to being someone's bitch right" said Lavi slowly distancing himself from Kanda "after all your also Tiedoll's bitch" that said Lavi narrowly managed to duck out of the way of Kanda's wooden sword and ran pass him stopping about 6 feet away from him "hey now calm down Lenalee won't be happy if she finds her bitch disobeying her orders" as soon as Lavi said that he sprinted away from Kanda as fast as he could with the other boy following close by.

Lavi recognized that he had poke Kanda too much and was sort of regretting it after all if there was one thing Kanda hated above all else in the world was to be connected to Tiedoll and calling him his bitch was a to strong connection.

"Yu I'm getting kind of tired so would you calm down" said Lavi honestly beginning to fear for his life.

"I'll calm down when I see your bleeding corpse at my feet" yelled the other boy as he was catching up to the source of his anger.

'Oh god his catching on to me what do I do, what do I do' wondered Lavi as he got into the kendo team practicing quarter.

"Lavi where's Kan-" began Chaoji but was interrupted when Kanda's wooden sword connected to his cheek.

Lavi was running pass all the member of the Kendo team using them as living shield to get in the way of Kanda but the rampaging samurai wasn't stopping he just kept knocking everyone out of the way.

Luckily for the runaway redhead the Kendo team's quarters left directly to the terrace so he manage to made it all the way out side and use the people eating their lunch as shield against his angry friend's sword.

"STAY STILL YOU LOSER!!!" yelled the black hair boy getting agitated at the many people in his way to clover the redhead.

"NEVER" yelled Lavi in pure fear for his life and in complete survival mode.

"Hey if I tell you where I went would you still deck me?" asked Lavi as he kept running through the sea of students.

"Hell yes, besides you will tell me where you went after I break your legs… I'll break your jaw after you tell me" said the angry samurai who kept knocking everyone in his way.

Lavi got out of the sea of people and he could see the staircase that led to the lower terrace and he was sure Kanda would catch up to him there, as he was trying to come up with an idea to avoid his demise he caught sight of Daisya a friend of his who always wore a hood and to his luck he had his skateboard in hand.

"DAISYA" screamed Lavi catching his attention.

"Hey Lavi was u-" began Daisya but stopped when Lavi took his skateboard and kept running past him. "I'll give it back later" said Lavi as he got on the skateboard.

"Daisya get out of the way" yelled Kanda as he hit his neck with his sword when he didn't move fast enough 'shit his on a skateboard' thought Kanda knowing how good Lavi was on a skateboard.

Lavi made it to the stair case in no time and immediately jump on the middle rail an began grinning down and it was then that he was surprise to find that he was heading straight towards some kid with white hair "YOU MOVE!!!" yelled Lavi catching the attention of the other boy, about this time Lavi slipped of the skateboard forward heading directly to body slam the other boy.

"What?" was all the white hair kid could say as Lavi crashed into him.

"Aghhh" whined Lavi as he rolled to the left getting of the other boy.

"Well that hurt" said Lavi as he took a look at the unconscious boy at his side.

He quickly noticed the white hair and his scar on his left eye 'weird kid' thought Lavi as he checked that he was okay.

Upon confirming that the kid was in no danger he proceed to clean himself from all the food that he had on him from landing on the kid and his food 'man this kid eats like a pig' thought Lavi "oh crap" said Lavi as he remember the reason he landed on the boy in the first place, it was because he was running from his best friend who wanted to kill him.

After coming to his sense Lavi took a glance to the top of the stair and found Kanda there who was grinning like a psychopath "how sad it looks like the little red rabbit fell down" said Kanda with that evil grin in place as he took one step down the stairs "I hope the little red rabbit isn't hurt because we wouldn't want that" he said broadening his grin.

'Oh my god, I'm going to die' though Lavi as he looked at a angry Kanda who's eyes were fixed on him.

'This is all your fault' thought Lavi as he shifted his gaze towards the unconscious boy at his side, 'shit I need to buy some time' thought Lavi as he decided to try an avoid his demise.

Lavi observed the young white hair kid for a couple of seconds and felt an idea forming in his head to buy sometime with Kanda "Kanda look I'll tell you where I went yesterday" said Lavi standing up.

"I went out with him" said Lavi as he pointed to the unconscious boy.

"What?" asked Kanda as he stopped halfway through the stairs.

"Yesterday… I went out with him" said Lavi slower this time.

"Why would you go out with a total stranger?" asked Kanda obviously not believing his story.

"Because…" said the redhead wishing he had thought this through.

"Because…"repeated Kanda gesturing for him to continue.

"Because…." repeated Lavi 'damn it think Lavi think!!!" thought Lavi to himself "because… he… is my boyfriend."

"His you're boyfriend?" asked Kanda raising an eyebrow and receiving a nod from his companion.

"Sure he is" said Lavi laughing nervously.

"Ok then" said Kanda shocking Lavi that he was leaving things like this "what's his name?" asked the long hair boy.

Lavi blink a couple of times before the question really sank in 'I wished I thought this through…again' he looked at the other boy lying in the ground 'white hair…weird eye…weird arm…he looks like he would be small if he was to stood up, focus Lavi… how hard can it be to guess this kids name.'

"Lavi his name" said Kanda enjoying watching the redhead squirm.

"He should really be the one to tell you that you know" said Lavi to the other boy but received a glare that demanded the name of the unconscious boy.

Lavi took another good look at the other boy and again analyzed him, then he redirected his gaze towards his supposed friend "Allen… his name is Allen."

"Really?" asked Kanda.

"Obviously, I think I would know my boy's name you know" said Lavi sounded offended.

"Fine fine I believed you if… he says that that his name" said Kanda "so wake the kid up… he is alive isn't?"

"Yeah his fine… I think" said Lavi as he began moving the young boy "Allen wake up… wake up my love" said Lavi nervously.

After nudging him for a while Allen began to stir "Aghh my head hurts" said Allen as he rub his head.

'I'm bleeding' thought Allen as he gazed at the blood in his hand.

"Don't worry about it is just a scratch love" said the redhead at Allen's side.

The white hair kid took a good look at him "who the hell are-" began Allen but was stopped by an unexpected kiss that came from the redhead.

The kiss was rough and lasted a couple of seconds "I'm so glad you're fine Allen" said Lavi nervously and seeing the confuse face on the young boy he began giving him small kisses in order to stop him from saying anything unnecessary.

It took Allen sometime to process what was happening but once it did he immediately stopped Lavi's kisses and pushed him away in order to get off the floor "what do you think you're doing?" asked Allen getting a little pissed for being kissed out of the blue.

"Sorry I know it was a secret and all but I was forced to make our love public" said Lavi.

One thing that everyone knew about Lavi was that he was a compulsive liar and he could make up a lie out of the blue and sound completely real, so it was really hard to tell when he was telling the truth he mainly lied to prank people, cut class and stuff like that and surprisingly even though everyone had caught up to his lying nature he was still convincing as hell since he always sounded so confident and sincere.

"What love, what are you talking about?" asked Allen horrified at the situation, there were lots of students watching the scenario and everyone was murmuring about it.

"There's no longer any point in hiding it" said Lavi pushing his lie further.

"That's great and all but I don't care if it was a secret or not" said Kanda interrupting the false couple "you… the brat with creepy lame white hair what's your name?" asked Kanda rudely.

This guy whoever he was, was already not sitting well with Allen "Allen Walker" said the white hair kid glaring at Kanda.

"See, Allen his names is Allen like I told you and isn't his british accent hot" said Lavi coming from behind Allen and putting his arm around his waist much to the younger boy's disdain.

"Tch… fine so I guess this time you were telling the truth, he is your boyfriend after all" said Kanda.

"What do you me-" began Allen but was interrupted by a pair of fingers that invaded his mouth.

"Haha, Allen you pervert sucking my fingers in public" said Lavi nervously as he hugged Allen in a way that the younger boy couldn't run away 'I'm safe thanks to this kid' though Lavi.

Kanda raised an eyebrow at the site "first that is disgusting and secondly Lavi now that we've resolve the mystery of where you went yesterday we can resume to me beating the crap out of you."

"Eh, you're still going to do that?" asked Lavi hoping to buy more time to have another idea.

Of course this was a little hard when an irritated white hair kid was hitting you in the abdomen with his elbow as hard as he could in order to break free from your grip.

"I told you already I would still beat the crap out of you" said Kanda grinning as he prepared his wooden sword in his hand.

Just as he was about to run down the rest of the stair to keep his promise of beating the crap out of the redhead his ponytail was pulled from behind causing him to fall on his ass "who the hell?" questioned Kanda a he took a look behind to see who it was.

"Kanda… what the hell is going on?" asked Lenalee in a sweet way even though she was extremely mad.

'YES!!!' screamed Lavi internally, this was what he was waiting for, he knew that even if he answered Kanda's question about where he had gone yesterday he would still be beaten to death but what he was hoping for was to buy sometime so that Lenalee could come and save him and here she was.

It was on times like this that Lavi was grateful for having Lenalee around since she would always save him from Kanda's wrath.

Allen had had about enough of whatever was going on so he bit the fingers in his mouth as hard as he could and hit his captor abdomen with his elbow as hard as he could forcing his captor to finally let go.

'That's going to live a mark' thought Lavi as he kneeled from the pain.

The second he was free from the redhead's grip, Allen stormed out of the scene.

Lavi watched as the short kid left towards the inside of the school "well I like them feisty" said the redhead in a low voice.

Lavi then looked over to where Kanda was begging Lenalee to stop pulling his hair and she just kept pulling harder every time.

"Lenalee I have to go know I'll leave Kanda to you" said Lavi as he ran way after his fake boyfriend.

"Wait Lavi what's going on?" asked Lenalee but to no avail since he was already out of the terrace.

As Lavi walk through the corridor looking for Allen he spotted principal Komui headed his way "Lavi Miranda told me there was a fight going on do you know who it was" asked Komui.

"Yeah Kanda was hitting everyone with his sword" said Lavi.

"OH MY GOD, I'll call the cops and the ambulances" said Komui panicking.

"His wooden sword Komui" said Lavi calming the principal down.

"That would still hurt so I'll call Reever to deal with this" preferring that Kanda would hit Reever instead of him.

"Not necessary Lenalee has everything under control" said Lavi quickly as he passed Komui.

"Oh ok then I'll go myself" said Komui as he continued his destination.

* * *

Allen was getting desperate as he desperately looked for the bathroom to watched up, and he was still hungry since he didn't get to taste none of the food he had bought because of a stupid flying redhead who had then suddenly decided to kiss him out of the blue 'how does he even know my name?' thought Allen as he searched left and right for a bathroom.

Allen spotted Moore in her locker and immediately went over to her "Moore!!!" screamed Allen happy to see someone he could trust in this crazy place.

Moore was startled by Allen's scream but quickly managed to compose herself "Allen… your cover in food" said Moore surprised at how the other boy looked.

"Yeah I had an accident" said Allen not wanting to get into details.

Of course for Moore Allen's response wasn't a good one because she was a really curious girls who loved getting the facts to the simplest of details "you're going to have to tell me the whole story."

Allen had to wandered were to begin his story; he supposed it all began when a certain redhead fell from above.

'Ah there he is' thought Lavi as he found his runaway fake boyfriend.

"Allen!!!!" yelled Lavi as he ran up to Allen and gave him a bear hug with the intension of restraining his movement and so far it was going well.

"This guy is what happened to me" said Allen coldly as he tried to remain calm which he found harder to do with each passing second.

So far Lavi gave Allen the same filling he got when he saw Cross he just wanted to hit them until they could no longer stand up.

"Hello Lavi" said Moore to the redhead who had yet to notice her presence.

Upon hearing his name being called Lavi brought his head up looking for the familiar voice "Eh Moore you were here?" questioned the oblivious redhead as he rested his chin on top of his fake boyfriend's head.

"Moore could it be that you know Allen" said Lavi.

"Yeah I've been showing him around his first day of school" replied the brunet with glasses "and how do you know Allen?"

'It seems they know each other' though Allen.

"Oh that's easy Allen's my boyfriend" said Lavi like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Moore was skeptical about Lavi's answer at first but accepted since they looked like a couple right know.

"What?!!" yelled Allen as he became aware of how Lavi's was pressed against his back and had the redheads arm around his waist.

Upon realizing the position they were in Allen immediately began squirming until finally braking free from his captors grip looking really agitated and tense not to mention pissed the hell off.

Allen's reaction surprised both of the teenagers at his side "he is a little shy about people finding out and I recently told the whole school so Moore if you could give us a minute alone" said Lavi with a serious face convincing the other girl.

"Sure" said Moore as she began leaving "see ya later Lavi… Allen" said Moore a little disappointed that they were a couple.

"Moore wait" said Allen but to no avail since she kept walking away.

This was a huge to disappointment to Allen since he already liked Moore but his disappointed face became one of rage as he glared at the redhead that caused Moore to leave.

"Moore sure is nice isn't she" said Lavi with big smile that pissed Allen even more.

His smile was removed when he was abruptly shoved to the lockers behind him 'his stronger than he looks' thought Lavi as he winced in pain.

"You better fucking tell me what the hell is going on before I kill!!!" yelled Allen in pure rage.

'And despite his innocent looks, his a demon just like Yu' though Lavi as began feeling exactly like he did a while ago when Yu was going to kill him.

Allen wasn't the type to get angry, unless it was Cross there weren't many people who could get him this angry and especially not upon the first meeting.

"I'm waiting" said Allen as he demanded an explanation.

"Well… basically…were a couple" said Lavi grinning like an idiot which of coursed anger the other boy who applied more pressure on Lavi's chest with his hand.

"I'm serious here and beside how the hell did you even know my name when we have never met before" asked Allen.

"BRAAATTT" yelled a loud voice from behind surprising both boys "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" asked the loud voice.

'Dear God why me' questioned Allen.

Allen let Lavi go as he turned around to see his godfather standing behind him "how did you get here without me noticing?" asked Allen since he should have see him coming from the corridor to his left or right.

"Teacher's lounge dumbass" said Cross pointing to the door behind him that said 'teacher's lounge.'

"Hey Cross" said Lavi waving a hand at the older redhead.

"Hey Lavi I see you met the godson I told you about" said Cross to the other boy.

Upon hearing this Allen put one and one together and was able to guess from where Lavi heard his name 'of course he probably told Lavi that I had white hair and my name and since there's no other boy here that has white hair..' though Allen as he easily figured out how the young redhead guessed his name 'in the end Cross still is the one to screw me over' though Allen as he regretted not getting run over.

"So what do you think of this ungrateful midget?" asked Cross pointing to Allen.

"Well I forgot to tell you this earlier but Allen and me are a couple" said Lavi since he had to make sure that everyone believed that for his alibi with Kanda to be credible.

"WHAT?" asked both godson and godfather in unison.

The look Allen was receiving from Cross was sending shiver through his spine since it was a look he had never receive from him "I can explain" said Allen a little scared.

The news took Cross by surprise but once it sank in, he regained his composure "so you finally got out of the closet brat… good for you."

"Say what?" asked Allen taken aback.

"I've always known you were a fag, you look gay, you're weird and you've never liked a girl before… it was only obvious" said Cross completely sure of Allen's gayness.

Lavi watched Cross's and Allen's exchange with amusement, he loved stuff like this and what he loved even more was to be the cause of this things.

"At least you have good taste in boys since so far Lavi is the only student that I like in his school" said Cross as he pated Lavi in the back.

Lavi walked over to Allen and put his hand around Allen's waist against his will "thanks Cross and don't worry I'll take good care of him."

"Oh don't worry is better if something bad happens to him" said Cross.

Lavi couldn't help but laugh at Cross's words since he knew he was being honest and Lavi was naturally amused by violent people like Cross and Kanda they made life more interesting.

Allen was in shocked as he heard there discussion not only did Lavi told Cross they were a couple but the stupid man actually believed him and was ok with him as this sank in Allen's conscious he couldn't help but let his frustration be made evident "I HATE THE TWO OF YOU!!!" yelled Allen as he stormed off from Lavi's arm and from the scene.

Cross gave Lavi a quizzical look demanding to know what was that about "he didn't want no one to find out about us and the whole school just found out so his mad at me" said Lavi quickly receiving a nod in understanding from the other redhead.

"See, his an ungrateful bastard you prove that you care for him and he gets pissed at you… are you sure you want him as you're boyfriend?" asked Cross felling sorry for the younger boy.

Lavi nodded enthusiastically at Cross's question "Yep I liked them feisty and beside his just tensed and I have just the perfect way to get him to relaxed" said Lavi with a mischievous grin that could only spell trouble for his _"supposed" _boyfriend.

_~Author's Note~_

_I'm really sorry for taking so long, mainly because I had the story practically finished for about two weeks now… It was just missing the final part with Cross… for some reason it took me two week to open words and finished it and I already knew pretty much what they were going to say… I'm just lazy… either way reviews are very much appreciated._


	3. The Best Day Ever

Chapter 3: The Best Day Ever

Allen was glad that finally this horrible day was coming to an end, after being threaten by Cross by everything he did, having him as his last class of the day, being body slam by some pirate wannabe idiot and sexually harassed by him not to mention he made everyone in the school believe they were going out and scared away the only friend he had made in the day, he had a one hour detention and afterwards a after class with Cross for two and half hours because he supposedly wasn't at the class at the schedule hour, and that was Cross's fault in the first place since he had Allen doing all sort of stupid jobs, also the asshole covered three chapter in the class that was exclusively for Allen so in the next class Allen had his first test.

He knew Cross was only doing this to get on his bad side and it was working like a charm, there was just something about Cross Marian that made everyone who met him, hate him.

Allen was walking down the corridors looking for the way out of the building, since it was over three hours since the final bell rang and it was the first day of school there weren't that many people around only some teachers, the janitor and one or two students who had nothing better to do.

He spotted the boys bathroom as he kept walking down the hallway and instantly gave it a death glare since he was unable to find it on the lunch hour so he was forced to keep his dirty white shirt like it was.

It was a waste of time to consider going to wash the shirt now so Allen decided to just wash it when he got home, as he passed the bathroom its door slowly open but Allen had zero interest about anything at the moment.

All of sudden a hand came out of nowhere and covered Allen's mouth and another hand grabbed Allen's left arm, as Allen instinctively tried to break free and was about to swing his right arm it also became caught by another hand.

No matter how much he struggle Allen was unable to break free from his captors and was dragged to the bathroom.

* * *

Allen had been dragged to the bathroom and his hands and feet had been bound together by rope, there was another rope that bound his knee together and there was one final rope that had been tightly wrapped around his arm and chest.

"LET ME GO!!!"demanded Allen as he struggled to break free.

"Jeez… your really loud kid" said one of his two captor.

Allen couldn't make out his face since they were wearing cloak and Halloween masks, one of them had a classical Jason hockey mask while the other one had one of a smiling baby whose smile was the creepiest thing the white haired kid had ever seen in his life.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" asked Allen scared like hell but trying his best to hide it.

"Punk your are in no position to be asking any question… if you mess with me you'll learned to regret it" said the one with the smiling baby's mask and then started laughing sadistically which made the mask even creepier.

As Allen listen to the creepy laugh he realized that the sound of this guy's voice sounded really familiar and then it hit him "Lavi" said Allen softly a little shocked at the realization.

"Yup" said Lavi happily as he removed his mask.

Allen looked at Lavi's grin for a second before he burst with rage "LAVI YOU ASSHOLE… YOUR DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU" screamed Allen as he screamed.

"See Daisya I told you the baby face was scary" said Lavi convinced at that since Allen was frighten before he removed his mask.

"No Lavi is just that your grin naturally pisses off a lot of people" said Daisya as he removed his mask.

"Ehh… but I've been told to have an adorable grin" said Lavi with pride.

"Maybe that was by someone who you haven't pranked… do you even know someone you haven't pull a prank on?" asked Daisya all of sudden.

"It depends on what you mean by prank, since I also make schemes and scams" said Lavi with even more pride.

Allen who was being ignore at the moment just glare at the red head as hard as he could hoping that he would get some kind of divine power and the red head would fall to the ground and never get back up.

Lavi caught sight of Allen's glare and immediately return his attention to the younger boy "Allen stop looking at me with such a lustful expression" said Lavi faking shyness to annoy the other boy.

"That's a death glare" said Daisya while he sighed.

"Ok joke's over you got me I got scared know let me go already" demanded Allen angry at how this day was still getting worse.

"Joke?" asked Lavi "where you not paying attention to the conversation? This is not a joke is a prank."

"Whatever... is over so let me go" said Allen getting angrier.

"But Alleeen the prank is just starting so I can't let you go" whined Lavi "it would go against my ethical and moral values."

"You already have me tied up here, what more could you do?" questioned Allen his anger increasing.

At the statement both Lavi and Daisya began laughing "oh Allen… you're so cute" said Lavi at the others kid obliviousness.

Allen could feel a vein popping in his forehead of how mad he was, and also the fact that he still wasn't going to be release made him a little uncomfortable.

"But seriously Lavi let's get this over with cause I have to go to work and so you can return my skateboard you ass" commented Daisya since Lavi had black mail him into helping in exchange he would return his skateboard the one he had snatch at lunch while he ran away from Kanda, not that Daisya didn't like pranks just not the ones that he had to stay extra time in school.

"Fine" said Lavi as he put on his baby mask again.

"Why are you putting your mask back on?" asked Allen creped out by the baby mask.

"Oh, that's just to cover my face" said Lavi as he took the roped tied around Allen and drag him to the end of the bathroom.

The white haired kid was having a major bad feeling about this "what are you goanna do?" questioned Allen scared of what was going on.

"A classic" was all that said Lavi.

"What?" asked Allen not getting it.

"We're going do a classic prank" said Lavi "Allen come on think… we're in a bathroom and your all tied up and I'm wearing gloves, a long dark cloak and baby mask to cover my face because I don't want to get dirty… is obvious what we're going to do…" said Lavi as he locked eyes with Allen who just stared back at him confused.

"We're going to flush your head" said Daisya who was getting impatience and wanted to get the hell out of there.

"WHAAAT!!" screamed Allen in pure terror.

"He said we're going to flush your head" repeated Lavi as he open the last stall in the bathroom and pull Allen in.

"Wait come on can't we talk about this?" asked Allen trying to buy some time.

"Sure we can talk about how we flush your head but… that probably would be a conversation best suited after we flush it" said Lavi as he grabbed Allen by the hair and positioned his head right on top of the toilet.

Allen was in a pain from his hair being pull but he was more scared about what was coming up next "why are you doing this?" asked Allen.

"Oh well you see you seemed very tense when you stormed off at lunch and I begun thinking that you needed to relax" began Lavi.

"And you think this is relaxing!!?" asked Allen loudly.

"Let me finish" said Lavi as he continued where he left off "I begun thinking you needed to relax and there's when it hit me you're one of the new kids in school and the day was going to end without me making a single prank all day and since you're the only new kid I can identify you get the privilege of being my first victim" said Lavi happily "isn't that great?"

"Yeah this is the best day ever" said Allen sarcastically.

"That's the spirit Allen" said Lavi as he quickly put Allen's head into the toilet without warning.

Allen felt his head collide with the bottom of the toilet and could feel the water all around his head, he somehow manage to shut his eyes close before submerging and was holding his breath as hard as he could as he struggle against the hand that was holding his head in.

Lavi couldn't help but think on how much strength the little kid had as he hold him in "Daisya flush him" said Lavi as Daisya quickly push the knob down and flushed the toilet.

Allen felt went the toilet was flushed because he felt something pulling him in and could felt his hair being pulled.

After the flushing finish Lavi let go of Allen's head, who instantly took his head out of the toilet and shook his head like a dog trying to get the water out of his face.

The water landed on Daisya and Lavi "and this is why we wear our cloaks to avoid gross toilet water coming from the victim" aid Lavi proudly.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" said Allen pissed liked hell.

"Whoa that was so Kanda like" said Daisya scared for his life all of a sudden.

"I know… oh well Daisya let's get the hell out of here" said Lavi as both masked boy turned and walk to the door.

"WAIT, you better not leave me here like this" commanded Allen.

Lavi looked at Allen for a couple of seconds before he walk over to Allen again, getting the other boy to calm down.

Of course he didn't stay calm for long when Lavi tied the end of Allen's rope around the toilet "you were right if I don't tied you to something you can just crawl out of here" said Lavi as he left.

"Dude his you're boyfriend the list you can do is show some mercy" said Daisya actually feeling sorry for the poor kid.

"Nah Allen can handle it and beside I don't want a boyfriend that can't get out of this" said Lavi looking at Allen.

"And I don't want a boyfriend that put me through this in the first" said Allen "and either way we're not a couple to begin with."

"I think he dump me just know" said Lavi.

"Can you blame him?" questioned Daisya sarcastically.

"Nah but is okay I'll make up with Allen later… see ya love" said Lavi as both masked boy left the poor boy alone in the bathroom.

Allen just stared at them as there back pass though the door and they disappear from his sight at which point Allen began screaming for "HELP!!" but to no avail since it was already pretty late for anyone to be left at school, he was actually scared that no one would find him.

***

Allen couldn't make exactly how much time had passed since he began screaming for help maybe about an hour or maybe even more, his throat was a little sore and no one had come to his aid.

Just as he was ready to give up he heard the bathroom door slam open and he immediately came face to face with no other than Kanda Yu.

Kanda blinked a couple of time as he looked at the tied up boy "did Lavi do this to you?" asked Kanda fairly certain he was right.

Allen just nodded at Kanda's question.

"Okay then" said Kanda as he got in the first stall on the bathroom and began peeing.

The noise was making Allen uncomfortable, luckily he finished quickly so Allen proceed to speak "so would you untie me?" asked Allen politely.

"No" said Kanda simply as he went to the sink and began washing his hand.

Allen just stared at the guy in front of him not knowing what to say and getting mad at the other guy's attitude.

Allen didn't know this Kanda guy at all but he could already tell that he was the sort of guy that Allen could never get along with.

"Why won't you untie me?" asked Allen trying to stay calm.

Kanda kept his sight in his hands as he wash them "because is not my business and if Lavi did it then I don't want to ruin his pranks, he bitches a lot when I ruin a prank of his" said Kanda as he finished washing his hand and changed his gaze to the other boy "and beside you should have expected at least this much from your boyfriend… he doesn't discriminate when it comes to playing a prank on someone" said Kanda getting mad as he relived one of the times Lavi had prank him.

"Oh come on your his friend and I'm… his… boyfriend so help me out here" said Allen admitting that lied Lavi had made up in order to gain his freedom.

"First of all we are not friends and is because you are his boyfriend that I'm going to let you here" said Kanda.

Kanda was the guy that would never admit to being friends with Lavi since even though they knew each other since forever the redhead just managed to piss him off like no one else could.

"Oh then all the more reason for you see I'm not really his boyfriend that's just something he made up" said Allen trying to gain his freedom.

"Right aren't you just saying that so I would let you go" said Kanda not believing Allen since he just kept changing his story and also since Lavi had already told him that Allen was quite shy and was mad that Lavi made their relationship public since he wanted no one to know.

"LOOK JUST LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!!" demanded Allen losing his self control, he had had it with this guy is not like he was asking for much; he just wanted to be let go.

Of course Allen's attitude wasn't exactly the best suited to get a favor from someone like Kanda "LOOK BEAN SPROUT THIS IS NOT OF MY CONCERN SO GET LOOSE BY YOURSELF!!" yelled Kanda back.

'Bean sprout?' though Allen as he felt a vein popping in his head.

Just as Allen and Kanda we're having a death glare contest the bathroom door swung open causing both boys to stop glaring at each other to see who the new intruder was.

There stood no other than Komui Lee the principal of the school and Reever Wenham the chemistry teacher.

Allen was actually relieved since this guy was the principal and had to untie him no matter how immature or irresponsible he was.

"Komui pleased release me" practically begged Allen.

"So you really were here like Lavi had said" said Komui surprising both Kanda and Allen.

'Did he actually felt guilty?' wondered both Kanda and Allen.

"That boy is such a good kid" said Komui which gave Kanda a bad vibe since this wasn't the Lavi he knew.

"He told me everything… he told me how the two of you where dating and how he tied you up and left you in the bathroom for revenge against you… since you wanted to cheat on him with MY LENALEE " said Komui getting really angry.

'So Lavi went this low…' though Kanda as even he couldn't help but feel bad for the kid since there was no telling what Komui would do to keep Lenalee from some guy.

"I warn you before about messing with my Lenalee… NOW PREPARE FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT" yelled Komui.

Allen was scared, the anger he had a while ago was completely replaced by fear of this psychopath in front of him.

"Reever, you're here, where's my brother I just heard him screaming?" that was no other than Lenalee who had been looking for his brother for some time know.

"Um his in the bathroom" said Reever simply.

Lenalee just looked past Reever who was holding the bathroom door open, giving access so Lenalee could see the inside of the bathroom and there she saw Kanda, Komui and the tied up white hair boy in the end.

"Oh my, what's going on here?" asked Lenalee with the kindest of smile and voice which freaked all the guys in the bathroom.

* * *

Allen was walking slowly back to his new home after the whole ordeal.

He was really grateful to Lenalee since it was due to her appearance that Allen was released; after she asked what was going on Reever told her what Lavi had done and said to Komui in order to get him against Allen and Lenalee clarified things and then she forced Kanda to untie Allen.

And know Allen was going home longing for a shower since he couldn't get the disgusting feeling of having his head flush.

To make matter worse he was really late and was sure that Cross was going to be angry and would want Allen to prepare dinner for him so his shower would have to wait for a while and he would have to endure Cross and he wasn't sure he had it in him right now.

This had definitely been a horrible first day of school, and he was anxious for it to end already.

As Allen opened the door to his house the glorious smell of pizza hit him 'Cross most have gotten tired of waiting for me' though Allen.

It wasn't that late but they ate early since Allen was a big eater and he got hungry early and since he was also the one that cooks, they always eat early and eat chips and other junk food through the night.

As Allen made his way through the kitchen to get a slice of pizza he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello boyfriend" said Lavi playfully as he took a bite of slice of pizza he had in his hand.

There he was, the one that had ruin his lunch and cause Allen for the first time in his life to miss a lunch, told everyone in the school that they were going out, flushed his head after school and then send Komui after him to finish the job, the one at fault for Allen's horrible day.

* * *

Cross Marian was in the back smoking before he went inside when all of sudden he heard a loud scream, he could tell it was from the redhead that he had inside the house but he just couldn't put his finger on what would make him scream like that.

He took one final smoke from his cigarette before throwing it away and heading back inside.

He didn't make it all the way to the kitchen since he found his godson on top of said redhead in couch; he had his arm around his neck with the redhead pushing him off with his foot in the younger boy's stomach.

Cross cough a few times trying to get their attention but since it wasn't working he decided to pass to plan B "HEY!!!" yelling which always worked for him.

Allen loosens his grip on Lavi's neck when he heard Cross yelled and Lavi took that opportunity to completely push him of him.

After being pushed away by Lavi he regained his murderous intent and tried to pounce back on the redhead but was stop by the other redhead, who was bigger and scarier.

Cross grabbed Allen by his shirt and slammed him to the floor "look stupid midget I know this is your first boyfriend and apparently you have some weird sexual fetish about putting your partner in pain but you are not and I repeat NOT going to do anything in my house because if see any white stuff around your head will roll, got it" said Cross intimidating Allen.

"I didn't know that he had such a fetish" said Lavi smiling.

"Yeah, neither did I but his weird so it doesn't surprise me, either way since the stupid kid is hear now I'll give you two sometime alone but I warned you already" said Cross giving one final warning before leaving upstairs.

The second Cross left the boy alone Lavi could feel a death glare aim at him and when looking towards the source of said glare he found Allen not looking so happy 'I wonder when I went overboard in my prank' wondered Lavi 'probably sending Komui... or maybe it was the flushing… or the ropes.'

Lavi kept looking at Allen's glare with a nervous smile not sure what to say exactly to get the other boy to calm down "hey" he wasn't giving more time to say anything since Allen pounce at him.

Lavi expecting that reaction and having extensive practice from dodging Kanda managed to get off the couch fast enough dodging his attack.

"Hey now calm down" said Lavi but to no avail since Allen began running after him in house.

"Dude calm down" said Lavi having the dining table in between them.

"The hell you're saying, you flushed my head and then you're casually in my home trying to get me to calm down… SCREW YOU" yelled Allen mad.

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT I'M MAKING YOUR TEST" yelled Cross back.

Lavi noticed that that seem to take the other boys attention off him for a short while and felt an idea forming "ok Allen, calm down I just want to talk."

"And I just want to kill you" said Allen "you have made this day into one of the worst day ever."

"But didn't you said this had been the best day ever" asked Lavi just to annoyed the other boy since he knew already that the other kid was being sarcastic when he said that "and either way I could still make it worse" said Lavi proudly ticking the other boy even more "I really could make it worst."

"What could you possibly do to make this day worse?" asked Allen.

"Allen, Allen, Allen … you're so cute… and incredibly naïve" said Lavi "if you call anyone at school you'll find that I am a pro in turning a horrible situation into a worst one."

"Well I don't know anyone and I don't believe you" said Allen as he considered jumping over the table to get to the other boy.

The redhead just sighed at the others boy naivety "then I'll show" said the red head as he took in a deep breath "OH NO… ALLEN GET OFF ME CROSS SAID WE COULDN'T DO THAT… YOU NAUGHTY BOY."

"THE FUCK IS GOING DOWN THERE, DO I HAVE TO GO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU STUPID BRAT" yelled Cross from upstairs.

"Everything is fine" yelled Allen in a sweet tone.

"See I'll make him come here and beat you if you don't calm down" said Lavi smirking.

"I wondered if he'll take your side after I tell him what you did" said Allen knowing he had nothing to go on about.

"If you mean making you look gay in front of the school…hm" said Lavi holding his chin up as if thinking "even though I just met him I would say he would laugh at you and pat me in the back saying good one… and if you mean the prank I played on you I would say he would laugh at you and pat me in the back saying good one or maybe get mad at me for not being able to flush you himself and want a repeat at what happened" said Lavi smiling.

'That's definitely what he would do' though Allen deciding to calm down and just get even another day since the school year was just starting he was bound to have a lot of chances at getting even.

"Ok I'll calm down but you have a lot of explaining to do you asshole" said Allen.

"Right but how about after eating… and after you get that toilet stench of your face" said Lavi not helping Allen to calm down.

Allen just gave him a death glare but he really did want to get that stench off him and he really, really wanted to eat.

* * *

Allen was now glaring at Lavi waiting for the red head to make his intentions known.

He had bathe, eaten the best pizza he had ever had and was now determined to find out this psycho's intention and afterward he would take his vengeance for what he had put Allen through.

"Oh come on relax, I mean, how can you be stressed after I fed you the best pizza in town?" asked Lavi half joking.

Allen had to admit that was some fucking good pizza he would definitely use a fake smile to get the redhead to spill where he got it in the first place "you owe me an explanation."

"Um which one the hole boyfriend issue or the head flushing one?" asked Lavi with a innocent look.

"Both" replied Allen coldly.

"Right… which one would you like me to start with?" asked the redhead.

"Well… why the fuck did you flushed my head?" asked Allen not bothering to contain his anger.

"Whoa there calm down" said Lavi moving away from the angry kid "I told you already I was thinking you looked way to stressed and was thinking of ways to get you to relaxed but I decided to play a prank instead cause your new and all… it was like a welcoming thing" said Lavi nervously while Allen just gave him a death glare "maybe it wasn't the best welcome but I figured this would be the only time I get to play a prank on you because I plan on asking you small little favor."

Allen somehow managed to hold back a chuckle at Lavi's bizarre assumption that he would actually help him, but now he was really interested in whatever the redhead had to say "so you flush me and then you expect a favor from me?" asked Allen receiving a nod from his unwelcome companion.

"Yeah but I figured if I asked you the favor and try to play prank on you then you could just blackmail me and beside I plan on making a deal with you obviously is not just going to be beneficial to only me" said Lavi managing to catch his fake boyfriend's attention even further "the big picture here is that I told everyone that you're my boyfriend and I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for now on."

Allen really found the simple idea of being this guy's boyfriend ridiculous he couldn't even stand the guy "let's suppose I do these for you what would I gain in exchange?" asked Allen curious to see what this guy had to offer.

"You mean you want something other than the knowledge that you're helping a young nice man in need?" asked Lavi playfully, Allen just stared at him with a soured expression on his face waiting for him to get serious "jeez, you can hold a grudge" said Lavi changing his mood "anyway I know a little bit about you from Cross and my first offer is that I am willing to pay for all of you food expenses as long as you pretend to be my boyfriend" Allen was already liking this guy proposal and it was one he could definitely used to cause pain on him since Allen already was planning on eating until Lavi was bankrupt "also I have a way with words and Cross seemed to like me much, much, much more than he likes you so I'll try to get him to go easier on you on school cause let's face it is you're first day and things aren't looking to good for you… he even mentioned he was considering failing you already" stated Lavi.

In all honesty Allen didn't think the other boy could have come up with an offer that would even made him consider agreeing to the deal but this was a really sweet deal so far but he decide to act uninterested to see if he would offer something else "is that all I'll get for helping you?" asked Allen with a bored expression.

"Well I don't exactly know what you want but you seemed to have the cutest crush on Moore I might be able to set you up with her if you help me" said Lavi grinning.

"I don't have a crush" said Allen simply.

Lavi put his arm around Allen and began speaking "that may be but your 15, she is 16, your single, she's pretty is not a bad fit unless you rather have me for a boyfriend after our deal" said Lavi jokingly.

Allen wasted no time in removing the intruding arm before replying to the redhead "first of all I haven't agree to this yet and second of all I don't like her like that we were just friend and it seemed rather that she liked me since she got all upset when you lied to her about us" said Allen getting a little angry since if there was one thing he really hated was making a girl sad "and furthermore if I did like her I wouldn't need your help getting her."

The other boy just stared at Allen before bursting into laughter which off course pissed the younger boy off "what's so funny?" asked Allen forcing the other kid to stop his laughter.

"I was just kidding with the hole Moore thing but if you develop a crush on her don't get your hopes up about she liking you since Moore has feelings for me and she's got them for a while" said Lavi surprising the other boy "she got upset because I had a boyfriend, that's all" stated Lavi.

Moore and Lavi had a lot of things in common and Lavi considered her one of his best friend it just happens that eventually she developed a one way love that Lavi couldn't return and their friendship's been a little strain since then but they still managed to remain close.

"If you know that then don't tell her something that would upset her like that you jerk" said Allen getting agitated since he couldn't understand why the other boy would hurt her for no reason specially if they were friends "so if you want my cooperation at the very least you will tell the truth at least to her."

"No can do, the deal is for everyone to think we're a couple even Moore, it couldn't be help since she is a good friend and the main people I want to keep the truth from are my best friends" said Lavi.

"Why?" asked Allen getting curious to know the motivation behind the redhead's action.

"Sorry but that's my business" stated Lavi directly.

Allen wondered what to do, he really didn't want to go along with this lie but he like the redhead's offer and also, he had pretty good idea on how to use this whole scenario for his benefit "ok I'll agree to be your boyfriend for know as long as you give me those things you offered up and in addition you tell me exactly for how long do I have to do these cause I'm not doing these forever and you tell me why you're doing this in the first place" said Allen.

Lavi was surprise by Allen's last demand he could understand why he wanted a time limit for the whole boyfriend situation but the reason was something that was useless to him "well I was thinking that we should do these for a month and… the reason really isn't any of your business" said Lavi.

"I disagree considering that none of this wasn't my business to begin with and you drag me into it I have the right to know why you did this in the first place" said Allen 'plus I can you this information to blackmail you after were done' though Allen to himself.

"Fine but I'll tell you after the month is over" said Lavi realizing that the other kid wasn't going to back down from finding the truth.

"Now about the month… there is no way in hell I'm doing this for a whole month… I can do this a week" said Allen.

"What a week!?" yelled Lavi surprise he needed Allen for more than a week "that's no good… one month with me isn't so bad" said Lavi with his best adorable face he could produce.

Allen was unaffected by such face "there is no way I can be your boyfriend for a month" said Allen again.

"Fine!" yelled Lavi a little mad "how about for four weeks" said Lavi hopefully.

"Do you think I'm an idiot or something!?" yelled Allen.

"Right, right then two week is only fair since it isn't fair for me to tell you my reason for this whole ordeal for only one week of your service" said Lavi.

Allen gave his final proposal one last though before agreeing "fine."

"Yay… then from now on until two weeks from today I pronounce us boyfriend and boyfriend" said Lavi childishly.

"Whatever" was all that Allen said.

Lavi look at Allen bored face and couldn't help but want to tease him a little "hey we should practice kissing" said Lavi causing the other boy to jump off from where he was sitting.

"What!?" yelled Allen "that's not part of the deal."

"Sure it is… I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend and you need to be believable as my boyfriend so is imperative that we practice our kissing" said the older boy cornering Allen to a nearby wall.

'What have I gotten myself into?' wondered Allen as Lavi's mouth was really closed to his own.

Just as Lavi was inches away from Allen he burst into laughter "hahaha, you reaction is so funny hahaha you really are fun to tease" said Lavi while laughing.

Of course the redhead's attitude managed to anger the other boy "don't joke with that idiot!" yelled Allen.

"Why not, were you disappointed, did you like our first kiss that much?" asked Lavi jokingly.

"Shut up" said Allen as he blushed embarrassed that he had gotten so freaked out.

Lavi watch amused as Allen began blushing; just when he was beginning to have fun with the other boy he heard a honk from outside, he could immediately identified it as the car of the person who was suppose to pick him up 'a bit early but oh well' thought Lavi.

"Jeez what know" said Allen as he opened the front door and found a silver BMW car in front of his house.

"Is for me, his here to pick me up" said Lavi seriously.

Allen could feel the immediate mood swing of his fake boyfriend and couldn't help but wondered what was wrong.

"Look I'll pick you up tomorrow so we can go to school tomorrow… and when I said I pick you up I mean I'll walk you to school because I don't have a car" said Lavi as he left walking to the car.

'He really is acting weird' though Allen as he saw how Lavi opened the door to the car, he only managed to see the side of the face of the guy who picked him up, he had dark skin and had long black hair and just like that Allen was left to wondered who that other guy was.

_~Author's Note~_

_Sorry I know is been pretty long since I last updated but hope you enjoyed this chapter, felt bad for putting Allen through that whole ordeal but I give him a break in next chapter, please review._


	4. The First Day Of The Deal

Chapter 4: The First Day Of The Deal

"Ding Dong, Ding Dong" that was the noise that repeated itself over and over again in the quite night, it echo through the silent house.

Allen Walker had woken up from the constant noise of the door bell ringing again and again and he was struggling to fall asleep again in his bed but it was obvious that whoever was in the front door didn't want to be ignore.

"BRAAAATTTT!!!" yelled Cross from his room waking up due to the loud ring and not being in a good mood "EITHER GET RID OF WHO'S AT THE DOOR OR BRING ME MY GUN AND I'LL DO IT MYSELF!!!" order Cross Marian.

'So either way I have to get out of bed' thought Allen as he slipped out of bed.

He was wearing a blue set of pajama that manage to cover most of his left arm he pick his glove in the desk out of instinct and put it on his left hand as he walked out his room and headed downstairs to the front door in order to put an end to the annoying ringing and saved the one making the noise.

The second he opened the door he regretted not giving Cross his gun and letting him shoot the one that kept ringing the door bell.

"Hey" said Lavi as he went past Allen and into the house "I was beginning to think you were asleep" said Lavi knowing that he had woke him up.

He was wearing a pair of grayish jean and a black hooded jacket that cover most of his red t-shirt; he also had a pair of black and white converse and was carrying his back pack.

Allen didn't even bother to get mad or argue since he was already beginning to understand how Lavi function, he just gave a defeated sigh before posing a question that he was sure he would regret "what are you doing here?" asked Allen a little scared to find out.

Lavi blinked a couple of time and then began to get deep in though 'if he says something like I forgot I'll kill him, I swear to god I will kill him' though Allen fighting to not fall asleep.

"I could have sworn I told you I was going to pick you up for school" said Lavi as he wondered if he actually forgot to tell him that.

"You said that… but it is the middle of night" said Allen as he closed the front door and made way to his room to sleep again.

Lavi got in front of Allen and showed him his cell phone that said it was 3:00am "see is already Tuesday so I get to pick you up today" said the redhead with a smile plastered on his face.

Allen pushed the redhead out of his way and began walking up the stairs to get to his room "lock the door when you get out" said Allen "and I warn you if you keep ringing the door bell Cross is going to shoot you."

He saw his fake boyfriend go up the stairs and decided to follow him since he wasn't one to give up so easily and since he had already planned the entire morning and how to spend it.

"Oh come on Allen, get dressed and come with me I have planned a really fun morning, you'll love it" said Lavi as he followed the white haired kid.

"A fun morning form me involves 'NOT' waking up at 3:00 am in the morning" said Allen with extra emphasis in the not as he slipped into the bed.

'Does he sleep with that glove' wondered Lavi as he observed Allen "Hey are you hinting for me to get in bed with you" asked Lavi teasingly.

"That was very funny" said Allen trying to fall back into the world of dreams.

"Ah come on Allen wake up, wake up we are going to have fun" said Lavi as he jumped up and down in Allen's bed so he wouldn't fall asleep.

"Look just shut up get out and let me sleep I agreed to be your boyfriend and you're making me regret that decision" said Allen not even bothering looking at Lavi.

The redhead just pouted as he stared at Allen a little frustrated that he was being ignored so perfectly in a way that Yu would do, well until he decided to lash out completely.

"Maybe if you know what we are going to do" said Lavi as he seated himself comfortably in Allen's bed as if they had been best friends for years "we are going to have breakfast, talk and get to know each other, and basically I'm going to try to get on your good side."

"Umm that all sound greats but we could have done all that at a more reasonable hour and piece of advice if you want to get on my good side do not wake me up at 3 in the morning ever again" said Allen falling deeper into sleep.

"Is just that I had something to do this early in the morning I was hoping we could bond together by playing a prank on Yu" said Lavi sad that this was going nowhere.

Allen's reaction to Lavi's final statement was quick and in an instant he managed to get up into a sitting position completely interested on what the other boy had to say "we're playing a prank on Kanda… for real?" asked Allen enthusiastically.

All he could do was nod at the other's boy question and enthusiasm "yeah I do a prank on him every month and I needed help for this one."

"You should have said so first, I would be delighted to help" said Allen with a smile on his face.

He was dead bent on getting revenge for what had happened at the bathroom with the four person, amongst them was Lavi the one with the idea obviously but he was going to take his time planning the perfect way to get even, then was Daisya his accomplice, after him was Kanda who refused to help him and lastly was Komui who also tried to do something to him, god he thank that Lenalee appeared at the right time or there would be no telling what he would have done.

But right now helping Lavi pull a successful prank on Kanda would definitely be the perfect revenge since Lavi most know exactly how to get under his skin and it seemed like the red hair boy was good at doing stuff like that.

"Ok Lavi just wait a little until I get ready I'll be done in 20 minutes or so" said Allen as he went into the shower.

'That kid is evil deep down' thought Lavi at Allen's change in mood.

* * *

"Seriously" said Allen feeling really uncomfortable.

"What's the big deal?" questioned Lavi a little annoyed at the boy's constant whining.

"This will never work" said Allen.

"It will, trust me, just relax Yu will buy it" said Lavi sure of himself "can't forget the hat."

Allen sigh as Lavi handed him the police hat that he had to wear. He was currently dressed as a cop and he was supposed to go get Kanda out of bed this way and maintain him occupy as Lavi went into the house to steal something that would send Kanda into a frenzy. But no matter how much though he gave this situation it just seemed stupid.

"Allen relax it'll work I know Yu, at this hour even if you're not wearing the cop costume he'll believe you're a cop if you tell him you are one so this will definitely work" said Lavi sure of himself since Kanda wasn't exactly a morning person so he wouldn't notice anything wrong.

Sometimes it amazed Lavi how easy it was to trick Kanda at this hour since he was so sleepy and it was definitely worth waking up this early to do this.

He was also quite content with the plan since it was pretty simple one, the most difficult aspect of the plan was getting an accomplice and a police car but both had been taken care of, all that was left was simply for Allen to ring Kanda's doorbell and everything would unfold.

Allen dressed as a cop rang the door bell repeatedly in the same mannered that Lavi had ringed his earlier.

It was approximately 7 minutes before the door swung opened violently reveling an angry Kanda in a night robe "WHAT?!!" questioned Kanda ready to beat the crap of whoever had disturbed his sacred slumber.

Allen was shaken up by the sudden brashness but managed to regained his composure quite rapidly "um y-yes we're here because there were people complaining about strange noises that sounded like someone being hit by another person" lied Allen as he faked looking through a report he had in his hand.

"Who call you… was it Lavi again because I'll kill him I told him I would if he did this again" yelled Kanda in frustration since Lavi in more than one occasion had call the cops and got them to get Kanda out of bed in the middle of the night with the pretext that he had heard some kind of an alarming sound that suggested some kind of domestic violence which might actually happen from Kanda to Tiedoll.

Allen had to exert all of his self control to not laugh at that after picturing a real cop make such an accusation "sir I'm going to need you to step up to the car and ask you some questions" said Allen as he started walking to the car having a fuming Kanda following him close behind already knowing the procedures of what should happened.

As Allen stepped up to the car he couldn't helped but wander how the hell, could Lavi get a genuine police car.

Lavi hiding at the side of the house waiting until Allen lured Kanda to the car just as he had plan to sneak into the house, the rest was very simple all he had to do was go into Kanda's room and get his most price possession.

Lavi took the stair that were after the dining room and made his way to the last door to the left which happened to be the master bedroom and Kanda's room.

Kanda lived here with Tiedoll who happened to be his caretaker while Kanda was in America since his actual family was from Japan and had some relatives in China, anyhow the old man just happened to really think of Kanda like his own son and would always do what he deemed best for Kanda like giving him the big bedroom unfortunately for him Kanda hated the guy.

You could see it as soon as you entered the room it was hanging at the end of the right wall upon entering the room the most valuable thing Kanda had "Mugen" said Lavi upon spotting Kanda's sword which had been pass on for generations within his family.

"I wish I was here to see his reaction when Yu finds out that it's gone" said Lavi a loud, as he grabbed the sheathed sword he couldn't help but released a light chuckle as he pictured Kanda's reaction at discovering it was gone.

The redhead left pretty much in the same way he got in since Kanda was still answering Allen's questions.

"Well thank you for your time that would be all have a good night… well a good day I guess" said Allen when he saw Lavi leave the house with Kanda's sword.

"Fuck you" said Kanda as he made his way back to his house.

Kanda had never been a early riser so that's why he hadn't noticed how useless the questions had been, or how much the police man looked like Allen or how short he was for that matter or how his sword was missing as he entered his room and fell into the comfort of his bed.

"So it actually worked?" asked Allen doing little to contain his excitement.

"You betcha boyfriend" said Lavi as he showed Allen, Kanda's sword and explain to him why this would send their victim into a frenzy.

Allen found himself quite happy since this meant he had gotten even with one person in his revenge list "so now what… there is still a lot of time before school" said Allen not knowing what to do and the thrill of pulling off the prank that had taken all his sleepiness away.

Lavi put his arm around Allen "now we celebrate for our success and we get to know each like I told you we would" said Lavi "oh and also I get to take you in a joy ride in a police car and not to forget give fake tickets to people" said Lavi smirking as he dragged Allen into the car.

"That reminds me, why couldn't you pick me up in the police car?" asked Allen.

"Is just that I had already promised you yesterday to pick you up without a car" said Lavi as he got on the driver sit while Allen got in the passenger sit while taking of his costume but smacked himself in the window when Lavi started the car and drove off as fast as he could.

* * *

It was 6:00am and Lenalee was going through her closet trying to pick up a nice outfit to wear for school.

She had already picked a jean miniskirt and had a paired of short black boots, she would normally wear boots with anything she wore.

She was having a hard time deciding between a lime green tank top and a light blue one as she looked at herself in the mirror trying each of them out, her cell phone began ringing with the song of 'Like The Angel' from rise against and she recognized the ringtone belonging to no other than Kanda Yu.

"Hey Kanda" said Lenalee being in a good mood that went downhill with said Japanese boy yelling at the other end of the line.

"Lenalee you better be ready when I get there" yelled Kanda demanding.

"Jeez your already in that mood… and besides is only 6:07 and I have until 6:30 so shut up" said Lenalee not bothering to hide her annoyance at the other boy's attitude.

"You have 5 minutes cause I'm going to pick you up in that time" said Kanda.

This news startled Lenalee since she was still far from ready "wa-wait a moment Kanda why the sudden rus-" she was unable to finish her question since Kanda hanged his phone living her to finish getting dressed.

It pretty much took 5 minutes when Kanda got in front of the house and began yelling for the other girl to get down "LENALEE HURRY UP!!" yelled Kanda while honking the horn of his van.

Kanda drove a jet blue Ford Explorer from 2006 that Tiedoll used to have until he got a new car and decided to give his Ford to Kanda which he accepted reluctantly on insistence from both Lenalee and Lavi.

"QUIT IT ALREADY!!" screamed Lenalee as she bolted out the door and got inside the car "man what is making you act like such an ass this early in the morning" questioned Lenalee in bad mood since she had to take a bath real fast and dressed hurriedly and she still took 10 minutes.

"Lenalee Mugen is missing" said Kanda totally freaking out.

Now that was a shocker for the raven haired girl since she knew just how much Kanda loved that sword "what-" again Lenalee's questioned was interrupted "it was Lavi it has to be that asshole" said Kanda completely sure at that.

"Then why are you here?" questioned Lenalee knowing that he was most likely correct in making such an assumption.

"Because if I go to his house myself he'll run away… I need you to help me corner him since you can draw him out" said the boy trembling at how much he wanted to find and hurt someone.

'He would definitely run away' thought Lenalee but not really blaming him right know since he would most likely regret being there if Kanda found him.

She left out a long sighed "well let's go get him" said Lenalee wanting to get it over and done already.

* * *

"Umm is there something wrong Inspector Galmar?" asked Lavi as he handed him the keys of the police car back.

He had been the one that Lavi borrow the police car from, he had told him that his grandfather needed it and after a lot of persuading he got the car.

"I was called to the station very early this morning because there were lots of complains about some policeman giving tickets in a police car when they weren't doing anything wrong" said the inspector looking at Lavi.

"You know is those kinds if guys that lead the citizens to not trust the police force, well I hope you catch him" said Lavi as he headed for the door.

"Right" said the inspector "it was you right" accused Galmar since he was 100% sure that it had been Lavi.

Lavi scoffed at the accusation "I resent that… I had done no such thing" faking hurt.

"Whatever you won't confess either way" said Galmar. He knows Lavi enough to guess that the red hair punk probably wore some kind of disguise so the one's that received the tickets wouldn't be able to identify him.

"Of course I won't… because I didn't do it" said Lavi not trying hard to hide the fact that he was lying since he wouldn't be able to get this pin on him.

He knew it was pointless to push the subject so he would just let the brat get away with this one "either way I heard from Emilia that you have a new boyfriend, is that truth?" asked Galmar finding it hard to believe.

"Yeah, what about it?" said Lavi as he began leaving the station.

"Nothing but… be more careful with this one" warned Galmar.

"Yeah yeah I know" was all Lavi said as walked out the door.

'Jeez I wish everyone would stop worrying' though Lavi as he walk away from the station to Jack the box.

He had left Allen there while he returned the police car and now he had to walk all the way there, this was the only part he hated about the plan since it took about 25 minutes to get to Jack in the box walking.

Regardless of that everyone his told about Allen has pretty much been telling him the same thing Galmar had just said and it was starting to tick him off cause for starter Allen wasn't even his boyfriend and lest face it Allen didn't exactly look dangerous so he was sure he was safe with the kid.

His train of thought pretty much stayed in this same track for about 10 minutes until he noticed a silver BMW passing him by he turned around to take a look at the plate to confirm the owner of the car and to his surprise it really was the guy he had in mind.

Just as he was about to continue his path the BMW make a reckless 'u' turn that would have definitely killed someone if someone had been around.

The car pulled up right next to Lavi and then the window rolled down reveling none other than the person Lavi had suspected "hey love" said the owner of the car.

"Tyki" said Lavi in an uninterested tone as he continued walking towards his destination.

Tyki began accelerating the car at pace that kept up with Lavi "what's with the attitude?" questioned Tyki as he light up a cigarette.

"Tyki when I tell you to stop following me I expect that you stop following" said Lavi genuinely mad which was actually a weird sight.

"Oh come on you were the one that call me yesterday" whined the long haired man.

"I called you to find out when was Road's game…" said Lavi "but I guess it was my fault for actually telling you were I was."

"Exactly it was your fault so stop being all bitchy and stuff" said Tyki.

Lavi could feel himself losing his patience with the other man "don't you have to go to work?" questioned Lavi hoping he would leave him alone.

Tyki exhaled some of the smoke he had accumulated"yeah, but is a family business so it doesn't matter if I'm late or stuff… because I'm not going to get fired."

Lavi smirked at his reply and responded with "aren't you a spoiled brat?"

"Whatever" said Tyki "anyway what are you doing here doesn't you school starts like in 15 minutes" said Tyki as he checked his watch.

"I was returning something and either way I'm going to be late cause I'm having breakfast with my new boyfriend" said Lavi as it was the most natural thing in the world.

Tyki stop the car immediately due to Lavi's last news and said redhead had a really strong feeling of getting the hell out of there before the older man reacted.

"What the fuck is this about a boyfriend?" questioned Tyki as he accelerated the car and got it on the sidewalk as to get in Lavi's way.

Lavi looked at how Tyki was and how fast he was smoking his cigarette and couldn't contained a chuckle of course this put Tyki in more of a bad mood as he finished his cigarette and threw it on the streets "what's so funny?" questioned the older man in a demanding voice.

"You are jeez…" said Lavi "he is pretending to be my boyfriend to cover for the time I spend with you during the summer cause Kanda was getting really pushy as to what I had been doing."

The older man couldn't help but blink a couple of times "so his not really your boyfriend?" asked Tyki still processing what was going on.

Lavi just shook his head "but even if I had one it wouldn't be any of your business cause we're not together anymore."

Tyki just raise an eyebrow at Lavi's brashness while Lavi just continued to stared at him with a serious face "you've been lucky till now but you'll definitely get a ticket if you don't get your car out of the sidewalk" stated Lavi.

Tyki didn't respond for about a minute before he put the car in reverse and took it out the sidewalk he landed right next to Lavi who kept his eye on him through the whole process. Just as he was about to continue his course towards Allen he heard the other man mumble something he didn't comprehend at first "what?"

"I said get in" said Tyki motioning for the other boy to get on his car.

The young teenager couldn't help but doubt what exactly were, the other man's intention "why?" asked Lavi full of distrust cause every time he got invited into his car it was for an ulterior motive.

Tyki caught the deeper meaning of the question and couldn't help but smirk at the other's boy caution "if you want we can end up doing that, is always pleasurable" said Tyki leaving the redhead to continue his path ignoring the older man "I was joking, I simply meant to give you a lift come on" said Tyki as he started the car after the boy.

Lavi ignored the other man for a little while longer just for his own amusement until he got tired of walking, at which time he simply stop and walked towards car opening the passenger door an getting in; as he closed the door he couldn't help but complain at Tyki stubbornness "you know you have to learn to give up once in a while."

He said this because as Tyki tried to convince him to get in about five cars pass through honking their horns so Tyki got out of the way "nah is ok I like getting my way" said Tyki as he leaned over to Lavi claiming his lips in a strong passionate kiss; it was only for a couple of seconds but it completely took the younger boy by surprise and robbed him of his breath leaving him flushed "you look simply adorable with your face all red matching your hair" said the older man teasingly as he ruffled the younger boys hair.

"Do you want me to get out" it was an empty threat and Tyki could see right through it since he was still breathless and struggle a great lot simply to say that empty threat but decided to remain silent.

"Where to?" questioned the older man with a seducing voice right next to his ear sending shivers through the younger man's spine, he then proceeded to running his hand through the younger boy's thigh; most of the time Lavi could deal with Tyki quite efficiently but after having slept only for a few hours, being surprised by a kiss from him and in his current aroused state he was very susceptible to him.

Just as he was beginning to feel himself giving in to hi sexual desires he managed to regained his composure when a high speeding jet blue Ford explorer passed right next to them almost crashing into them completely destroying the sexual tension and replacing it with fear 'that almost hit us' though Lavi in pure horror since his face had been close to the window when it passed them 'was that Kanda?' wandered Lavi; he took one look at Tyki and with the face of shock he had on he could tell that he had not been the only one that was frightened by the maniac behind the wheel which Lavi was pretty sure that it had been his friend "Tyki" said Lavi hoping to get some kind of response.

"HE COULD HAVE KILLED US!" yelled Tyki responding to the mention of his name.

Lavi was actually quite defensive at the moment and couldn't help but yelled back "that wouldn't have happened if you would MOVE THE FUCKING CAR!"

"WHERE TO?" questioned Tyki again this time without any hint of sexual advanced what so ever.

"TO JACK IN THE BOX!" said Lavi fuming.

Tyki accelerated the car carefully due to the aftershock of almost getting hit, Lavi on the other hand had already returned to his old self and found Tyki state quite amusing, but decided to keep it to himself and laughed inside his head.

They arrived at their destination in about ten minutes Tyki stopping the car in an actual parking this time unlike before "so his your fake boyfriend right the kid with white hair" stated Tyki as he looked from over the people eating inside and over to Lavi; he saw in his expression that he wanted to know how he knew and replied "I saw him yesterday when I pick you up remember… he was the kid standing right next to you."

Lavi was surprise that Tyki was so attendant since most of the time he was quite oblivious to little details like that and if he had taken the time to actually remember who was standing right next to him there was only one plausible reason "so you were jealous right?" asked Lavi taking Tyki by surprise this by itself being a confirmation of his suspicions "I knew you weren't in a bad mood because of work" said Lavi as he remembered the awkward mood in Tyki's car yesterday.

"What? it should be no surprise that I don't like seeing you with someone else" said Tyki as he changed his gaze from Lavi "and then you keep saying that we aren't together so is like you might end up with someone else at any moment" finished Tyki blushing a little at his admission.

At first glance Tyki's word made him sound like some possessive guy who wanted that Lavi socialized with no one but Lavi could read what was between the line he basically meant that he was jealous because he loved Lavi and couldn't bear the thought of him ending with someone else and the realization made Lavi blushed furiously it was at times like this that made it so hard the thought of getting over Tyki.

"We-well either way thanks for the lift" said Lavi shakily and opened the door to get out of the car but before he could leave Tyki grabbed Lavi's face with his hands and pulled him towards himself before kissing him again; this time the kiss was longer and Lavi could feel himself sinking into the kiss but somehow still managed to maintained certain degree and control long enough to end the kiss "Tyki" mustered Lavi softly not knowing if he should leave or start a deeper kiss.

Tyki locked his eye with Lavi's remaining eye and began to lean in for another kiss but stopped when Lavi leaned back away from him but still not deciding on leaving completely "you know Lavi… I love you" said Tyki just to remind the other boy of that fact "I want us to get back together" continued as he saw no response from his younger companion whatsoever "you're constantly telling me to leave you alone, that we won't get back together, that I should get over you… but is just that I can't… but I would gladly leave you alone if you would just convinced me that what you tell me is true so tell me you don't love me and I'll leave you alone… and if you do love me then let's get back together… and stop evading this conversation… so… do you love me?" Tyki had asked this of Lavi several times but the other boy could never find it in himself to reply.

Lavi was attentively listening to every word the older man said, to the passion and emotion with which he said each word, to how his lips moved when the words were being formed but he couldn't answer him, he didn't have it in him to tell him that he didn't love him because that would be a big fat lie and he knew it and he also knew that if he told Tyki that lie he would see right through it and realize just how much Lavi was in love with the older man.

Is not like the thought of getting back together with him repulsed the redhead, he was just afraid because when they had been together things hadn't exactly worked well in the end and things got pretty ugly and every time he considered to get back with Tyki the reason for which they broke up in the first place always play through his head and stops him from making such a decision and today it had been no different ; he wasn't able to tell him I don't love you but he was not able to return to him so yet again he was unable to give him an answer to his simple question "I have to go… Allen's been waiting enough" said Lavi softly as he broke eye contact with the raven haired man.

Tyki studied Lavi physical response thoroughly and upon hearing his replied let him go with a simple "Ok, then next time" upon hearing this the redhead manage to get out of the car "take care love" said Tyki as Lavi was about to closed the door.

"You too" was the only replied that Lavi could muster as he closed the car door.

He watched the car leave the parking lot and couldn't help but release a long breath that he didn't know he had been holding in.

A thousand thought went through his head in regards of what to do with the older man, one part of him wanted to be with him while another part of him wouldn't allow it, however Lavi's dilemma was interrupted the second he took a look inside and watch Allen conversing with a waiter, the other boy had in his table about ten plates and appeared to be ordering more food, he was sure that Allen wasn't asking for the check since Lavi was in charge of paying.

Said redhead immediately went inside to the other boy's table and forcing his thought pertaining said dark skinned man with long jet black hair to the back of his head he forced a smile at the other boy "hey Allen are you done eating yet?" asked Lavi hinting for Allen to not order more food.

The younger boy was surprised to see Lavi returned so fast since he didn't expected him for another 10 minutes or so but quickly replied "no I waited for you so I was just eating some appetizers" the response was an innocent one since Allen was a really big eater.

Lavi had been aware of this but he figured he was a big eater in the boundaries of human nature but this was far beyond his prediction, it was a wonder how this kid wasn't overweight by this age if he has eaten this much for much of his life.

"Either way his coming in a little while with my order of hash browns, so we can order the main dishes then ok?" asked Allen.

"Perfect" forced Lavi as he felt that his saving where about to go downhill from here on and never recover.

The waitress didn't take long before arriving with Allen's hash brown, immediately after arriving Allen order a couple of pancakes with both French toast and normal toast and also a omelet, he also order some orange juice to drink obviously the large one so it could last him through his whole breakfast. Lavi on the other hand only ordered a small orange juice trying to save some money.

The food arrived after 10 minute spent in silence with Allen eating the hash browns and Lavi watching in amaze at the speed managing to snatch 2 at one point when Allen almost choke.

Allen began eating when his food arrived apparently still hungry; Lavi mainly just drank his juice as his thoughts went to Tyki. He felt himself getting depressed at the fact that he still couldn't come to closure with his feeling for the Portuguese man.

"Here" offered Allen as he place two pancakes in the empty hash brown plates and gave them to Lavi.

It took Lavi a little while before he realized what had just happened "thanks" said Lavi as he ate his pancakes in silence.

"Are you ok?" asked Allen trying to hide the fact that he was actually worry.

Lavi look at him with surprise at his question and answered "yeah, fine… why?"

"Is just your not smiling and you seem to always be smiling" said Allen as he paid attention to every aspect of Lavi's facial features "it feels wrong when you're not smiling" said Allen almost out instinct.

The words that left the younger boy took Lavi by surprise and that surprise was evident in his face which Allen took notice of as he had been paying attention to his face.

As soon as he realized what he had just said Allen's redirected his gaze from the redhead onto his plate as he began blushing like never before.

The other boy caught sight of this and couldn't help the grin that formed on his face "so… you like my smile huh?" questioned Lavi happily with a smile on his face.

Allen got even more red at the other boys questioned and automatically decided to active his defense mechanism "I want more food" yelled Allen as he ignore Lavi completely as he gesture for the waiter to come back here and take a new order.

"Eh" said Lavi in surprise as his smile left him due to the fact that his savings were about to take another hit.

* * *

"Is already 9:00am" said Allen nervously as they walked to the school from the front.

"Is ok, I've already done this several times and it is the second day of school… so is no big deal" said Lavi trying to get the other boy to relax.

"Either way I'll see you after school since I'm going to try to evade Yu until then" said the older boy as each one left to go to their respective classes.

The day went by extremely fast for Allen, he was so preoccupied in thinking how Kanda must be reacting and how he was going to prepared for Cross's test tomorrow.

Allen had been looking forward the whole encounter with Kanda but he had forgotten one little detail and that was that he had detention cause Cross was an ass.

Detention was extremely boring for Allen so he spent it trying to study for his test tomorrow but he found it hard to concentrate since he was so worried about failing.

Although boring detention also passes quickly and Allen makes his way for the school parking lot to see if Lavi would still be around.

He was only half way to the exit when he heard his name been call from behind "Allen" called Lavi as he ran towards him.

Allen simply turned towards him and greeted him as he came to a halt when he reached the white haired kid "Hey" said Allen trying to contain his excitement at their prank.

"Hey forgot you had detention" said Lavi as he took Allen's hand in his own and began dragging him outside.

"Hey!" whined Allen surprise at the gesture as he pulled his hand away.

Lavi just turn around and offered his hand so Allen would take it as he explained his actions "look Kanda's outside and we are a new couple in love."

The other boy was reluctant at first but figured he had to keep his end of the bargain so he took his hand and walked with him as they made their way to the door.

As Allen was trying to cope with holding hands he began to wonder one thing "what did you do with the sword?"

Lavi couldn't contain his smirk as it appeared on him almost automatic in response to Allen's question "I'll show you soon enough."

As they left the school building they were instantly greeted with a loud and angry Kanda "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" asked Kanda but before the redhead could answer he made another question "WHERE IS MY MUGEN?"

"Mugen?" asked Lavi acting as if he had no idea what he was talking about yet not trying to hard so Kanda would see trough his charade and get even angrier "did something happen to it?" asked Lavi again with the same attitude.

Allen was having fun as he watched Kanda's anger in response to Lavi's false sentiment but was completely taken by surprise when Lavi was yanked away by Kanda as he grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards him "I'm not playing Lavi give me Mugen right now" said Kanda with a murderous intent quite noticeable to does around.

As Kanda took his time being intimidating he was forced to let go of Lavi when Lenalee smack his head really hard with her fist "Kanda calm down your reacting exactly how he wants you to react and Lavi pleased just give him his katana so this nightmare could end" said Lenalee practically begging Lavi since she had has the worst day with the mood the other boy has been in.

Lavi actually felt sorry for her but at the same time felt even more pride that his prank was having a secondary victim "I wish I could Lenalee but I don't even know was happening" said Lavi.

Fortunately Lenalee knew how the other boy worked so she just played his game so they could put this whole situation behind them "Ok, here is the deal Mugen disappeared from Kanda's room, where do YOU think it would be?" asked Lenalee as she emphasized the 'you' part.

Lavi couldn't believe the fact that both of them we're 100% sure that Lavi was the one that took Mugen, sure it was true but he wished he would be given the benefit of the doubt from time to time "well… it could have been a thief" said Lavi.

"No force entry and no other valuables stolen" said Lenalee like expecting him to say something like that.

"He could have misplace it" suggested Lavi

"We search the whole house and just to be extra sure we search the kendo club practice quarter in case he had brought it here and it wasn't there either" stated Lenalee as she tried to corner Lavi so he had no choice but to suggest the place he had hid it.

"Well did you guys check the van's trunk Kanda always losses stuff in there, remember your birthday gift he had to give it to you three months after your birthday because there was some problem with the shipping… bullshit, it was in the trunk for three whole months" claimed Lavi which was true Kanda never puts stuff there and so when he rarely actually puts something in the trunk he forgets it.

Obviously Lenalee had thought of that little detail and although she was surprise to find out about her birthday gift now was not the time for that.

The point was that she had already check there so if he had hit it there then he had to do it when he got to school since the van was already parked and he would have had the chance since he made a copy of the key when he stole it from Kanda who had believed he had lost it at the time.

Lenalee watched as Kanda checked the van's trunk since he hadn't really checked but she was sure it wasn't there before, but was pretty sure it was there now since Lavi gave it so much emphasis.

Kanda found his sword there just where Lavi had mentioned 'what a surprise Lavi knew exactly where it was' thought Kanda as he felt certain rage rushing through his head "it was here" said Kanda as he showed it to the teenagers waiting for him.

"Ah" said Lavi "and are you sure its Mugen… shouldn't you unsheathe it to make sure" said Lavi with a smile as he proceed to grab Allen's hand again.

Allen tensed up at the touch but relax quickly as he tried to play along with his role as boyfriend.

Lenalee had a bad feeling about this 'don't tell me he switch it with another blade' thought Lenalee hoping that wasn't the case since it would mean that this would still not be over.

Kanda could tell this was Mugen just from the handle and he had to wonder what Lavi was planning.

Lavi leaned close to Allen's ear to whisper something only he would hear "take a good look and prepare to run like hell" said Lavi peeking the younger boy curiosity.

When Kanda unsheathed Mugen he went into a complete catatonic state when he saw the blade, Lenalee was freaking out since Lavi had gone too far, on the other hand both Lavi and Allen burst into laughter together at the sight and expression of the raven haired boy.

Mugen's blade had been completely painted with a bright pink color and on it there were Hello Kitty faces painted all over the blade.

"Mugen is so pretty Kanda" said Allen causing Kanda to turn his face in a mechanical way and flinch.

At the sight of his friend flinching Lavi dash out of the parking lot with Allen in his hand.

"Hey Kanda let's get you something to drink" said Lenalee in a cheerleader's perky voice trying to somehow calm the other boy as she took a bottle of water from her bag and handed it to the other boy.

Kanda took a big gulp from the water as he watched the other boys ran "get in the car we're pursing them" said Kanda like he was about to track down some criminals.

"Oh, Kanda aren't you exaggerating a little" said Lenalee still with the same voice.

"Look at Mugen" said Kanda showing his disgraced katana to the girl in front of him.

"Yeah… I can see why you would want to kill him but come on isn't this just a little funny" said Lenalee feigning laughter as she inspected the sword more carefully.

Kanda on the other hand just look at her with evident rage at her outrageous suggestion.

* * *

"That was hilarious" said Allen as he finally began calming down from his hysterical laughter.

"I know" said Lavi pretty much in the same mood as Allen.

"Still I can't believe you did that, I mean will he even forgive you?" asked Allen actually concern since the other boy seemed to regard the sword as something important to him.

"Sure… I mean is not like I actually painted on the sword, I first covered it with tape from top to bottom and then painted and then took of the tape that I hadn't painted on… and I knew is important to him so I was really careful… I just wanted to give him the scared not make him hate me" said Lavi as he explained the gist of what he had done.

They spent the next couple of minutes in silence enjoying their company like they were friends who had known each other for years.

"Um Lavi… you were going to help me study for my test with Cross tomorrow" said Allen as he suddenly remembered he hadn't study anything at all.

"Oh right I forgot" said Lavi as he remembered he did said that when he waited for the other boy to finish his breakfast this morning "men I slept almost nothing yesterday and today I get to pull an all-nighter."

"Well just go to sleep now and come back at night" said Allen as they reached the point in which they had to part ways so each one of them could go their separate ways.

Lavi nodded at Allen and they began to go their own way when all of sudden he remembered he had forgot to ask his fake boy an important question "so do you still hate me like yesterday or have you warm up to me a little?" asked Lavi a little loud so the other boy could hear him over the distance between them.

Allen was surprise by the sudden question but managed to reply nonetheless "well … I hate you less… help me pass this test and I just might warm up to you… a little."

_~Author's Note~_

_Okay I'm really sorry I took so freaking long I was writing the chapter I just wrote really little from time to time, but on my defense College has been a bitch. Either way the chapter is finally done hope you like it I had fun doing this one, since I got write a little about Tyki and Lavi, there's going to be lot of that in the story I dare say just as much as Allen and Lavi. On another hand I feel bad for Kanda and all but truth be told my favorite moments in -man is watching Kanda get angry. Well next chapter should not take as long but not giving any specific date cause I suck at predicting how long it will take me._

_Well either way if you like the story so far please review I've enjoyed the reviews so far so thanks everyone :)_


	5. Stage The Date & Fake Your Love

Chapter 5: Stage The Date & Fake Your LoveTo Fool Your Friends

Allen yawned as he stretched his arm high above his head.

It was currently Saturday and after a very hard week of pretending to be in love. Allen got the luck to go on fake dates in his weekend.

So here he was, spending his free time with the love of his life who was currently buying refreshments for the two of them.

Although Allen would never admit it to his fake boyfriend he had to hand it to him, Lavi did know how to take someone for a good time.

He had pick Allen up a little before noon and then went to have lunch at this old hamburger place that belong to a family that Lavi was really good friends with. They were all thrill to meet Allen and he swore he had never had such a good hamburger before in his life... he would make the redhead take him there more often from now on.

Afterwards they had gone to the mall and bought a couple of things, they spend close to two hours shopping and browsing before going to an ice cream stand. Lavi had his favorite ice cream a simple cookie & cream and Allen had a little of everything… well really he had a lot of everything.

Allen couldn't help but wondered how did the redhead had all the money to pay for everything at which point Lavi pulled out an ATM card with Kanda's name on it and then explained that Kanda was filthy rich since his grandfather who own some big company in Japan gave him lots of money monthly and plus the money Tiedoll gave him, he never ran short in cash and he had no ambition to use it so it had just stock up over the years, so even if Kanda choose to become a bump after high school he could since he was financially set for life… enters Allen and eats him into a bankrupt joked Lavi.

He had also explained that Lavi did this all the time but he still bother to pay his friend back since he understood that it wasn't his money to keep, although he realized that this time he would take a heck of a lot of time to payback.

Afterwards they had gone down to the harbor and spend the next couple of hours there. Apparently there was some kind of event or festival, Allen still didn't exactly know what it was but there was music, different types of food, and games so they've been passing the time there while also getting to know each other better.

Allen had told Lavi about all the place's his traveled with Cross and all the troubled they've gotten themselves in. While Lavi had told him of some of the road trips his taken with Kanda and Lenalee.

And now they were taking a break from all the walking they had done, Allen was getting bored waiting for his water and the redhead was sure taking his time.

As he waited for his companion the smaller boy couldn't help but wonder about his next test with Cross which was on Monday that's probably the reason why he was surprised when he felt something cold being pressed against his cheek causing him to jump from the spot he was sitting.

He looked up startled, finding a grinning Lavi with two bottles of water "hey" said the grinning redhead handing the younger man one of the bottles.

Allen took it while sending him a small glare even if he knew that it would have absolutely no effect on the other boy. That was probably the result of receiving multiple death glares from Kanda on a daily basis.

"Took you long enough" complained Allen.

Lavi just took the sit next to him before replying "the lines we're long at all the stand… beansprout."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" yelled Allen infuriated at the nickname.

The first to use that nickname on Allen had been Kanda during the week and Lavi had fallen in love with the nickname almost instantly, the only consolation Allen had was that the redhead didn't call him that all the time but it was still annoying when he did.

The redhead just began laughing at the younger boy's reaction earning himself a glare from the other boy.

After all the walking they had done today they just sat there enjoying the music playing as they drank their beverage until Allen remembered he had another test from Cross on Monday "hey I need you to tutor me tomorrow again."

"Ugh… don't tell me Cross gave you another test" said Lavi not looking forward to pulling another all-nighter.

Allen gave his companion a simple nod as confirmation "who knows maybe this time I'll get an 'A' if someone manages to be on time" said the white haired boy with a smirk.

"Hey is that never talking about it again" said the redhead with a glare.

_~Flashback~_

_After having went their separate ways to rest after the very eventful day they had, with the prank and stuff it was time for the tutoring that Lavi had offered Allen only problem was the tutor was late._

_They had later decided to make the scheduled hour at 6pm, he could have understood that he would be a little late because it was raining but it was already 9pm and there had been no sign of the redhead._

_Allen had already called him and sent many text messages but there had been no replied whatsoever._

_Allen was getting a little worried and pissed, he hope the other boy had a good excuse for this or it was going to be the end of their deal._

_Allen took a peak through his windows for like the hundred time that night and was thankful when he noticed the other boy, he didn't recognize him from there but the fact that he saw that shade of red was unmistakable proof that it was Lavi._

_Allen quickly made his way to the door, his angered increasing and replacing the part of him that was worry and it only increased more when the door bell began ringing. _

"_Finally do you know how late you-" Allen shut up and stood there in silent as he looked at the boy in front of him "Lavi?" questioned the white haired boy doubting if the boy in front of him was his so called boyfriend._

"_Do I look like anyone else?" spat Lavi angrily._

_Allen completely ignored the response still in shock "what happened?" he questioned dumbfounded._

"…_Yu" that was all the white haired kid need to hear as he burst into laughter at his companion expenses._

"_Hey don't laugh" whined the redhead._

_There weren't many things that angered Lavi but even he would be in a bad mood after walking for two straight hours under heavy rain and to top it all he was in a pink mini skirt that barely contain his stuff and a tight white shirt that said BANG ME on the front and back and a pair of high heels._

_After separating from Allen, Lavi had taken a nap at a friend's house so he could avoid Kanda but it seemed like the old panda had ratted him out and when Kanda had found him he tight him up and put him on a bag and dump him in the mall's bathroom naked with a bag containing the clothes he had on. _

_Lavi had to wonder how the hell did he make it through the malls security, he concluded that he had to bribe them to go along with the struggling body bag._

_Having no money, no cell and no other clothes he had been forced to walk all the way from the mall to Allen's place in the outfit , he would have taken of the high heels off but it was raining bad and it would be a long walk to make without wearing any shoes. _

_The only plus side was that since it was raining there weren't that many people around, but that didn't help when you were fucking freezing._

_~End Flashback~_

"What a great day that was" said Allen with a smile causing Lavi to childishly stuck his tongue out in disapproval.

Allen had really liked that day and aside from getting his head flushed, he loved spending time with the hyperactive redhead. Lavi was different from anyone Allen had ever met. At first he had thought in a bad way but by now he had come to like the other boy. Lavi was energetic, passionate and fun, but his best point was that he was incredibly observant.

He could see anything for a second and he would remember everything about it, by the third day they hung out together he already knew most of the things Allen liked to eat, knew how to make him laugh and just how to make him have a good time, it was like the redhead had known Allen for years. He could honestly say he enjoys every second he spends with the redhead even those that he spends glaring at him.

The way that Lavi payed attention to Allen, made him feel special and unique, a feeling that he wasn't familiar with except when you take into account the looks he got when people saw the white hair, the scar in his eye or his odd arm.

But that was different because the way people stared at his hair didn't make his heart beat faster or made his cheeks flushed and this was a phenomenon that was happening more often as he kept spending more time with him.

"What you thinking about?" the question took Allen by surprise and that was evident in his face.

"What?" asked the shorter boy out of reflex because he had heard the question.

Lavi just maintain a fix gaze on him waiting for his reply since he knew he had been heard the first time.

"I was just thinking…" Lavi still maintained his gaze on him knowing there was more to come "…about you" Allen began blushing the moment those words left his lips.

He didn't like how it had sounded, he had heard himself and he had sounded so embarrassed it was embarrassing.

Lavi had to blink a couple of times as he processed what he had just been told 'did Allen just said that?' he questioned himself "come again" Allen's blush intensified at that.

"Whatever" he said defensively.

Lavi stared a couple of seconds before bursting into laughter. People around them began looking at the couple like they we're crazy but right now neither of them seemed to notice since Lavi was laughing hard and Allen was getting pissed at the laughing boy.

Surprisingly it took the redhead a lot of self-control to be able to stop his laughter which almost threaten to come back with full force when he took noticed of Allen's red face who was currently giving him the nastiest death glare he could muster and sadly for the other boy after being in the receiving end of Kanda's death glare for as many years as Lavi, all other glares looked cute in comparison.

"Sorry, that just took me by surprise" said Lavi panting.

"Tch!" was the only response Allen gave as he went back to his beverage.

That just brought a smile to the redheads lips, it was always so easy to get Allen angry but what was even more amazing was how easy he got over his anger so Lavi had concluded most of the times when Allen seemed to be angry is actually just him trying to hide the fact that his embarrassed like right now "aw come on Allen don't be mad…" his plead was completely ignored so he opted to punch some of the other boys button like he would always do.

He leaned over Allen and with his lips just barely away from his ear "I don't mind being the only thing you can think off" he said in the most seductive voice he could muster.

The hot breath in his ear sent a shiver through the younger boy's spine and out of reflex he turned his face towards Lavi. Problem was that Lavi was so close that their noses brushed together before each one moved a little back but still maintained a very close proximity.

Allen couldn't talk, he was having trouble just breathing, Lavi had this hot smirk on his face and was making him feel something he had never felt towards anyone before.

"Well I think I've tease you enough" said Lavi as he patted Allen's head and moved back to his own side of the bench further from him.

Allen was stunned right now from everything that happen and how soon Lavi just gave him his space, he couldn't help but wonder if the redhead had noticed his strange behavior because that would be really awkward.

Of course he had noticed this was Lavi we're talking about, the extremely observant guy. The realization cause Allen cheeks to flush more than they already we're. The white haired kid was sure he would soon resemble a tomato at this rate.

"Whoa you're as red as a tomato" answer Lavi as if reading his thoughts and that was as much as Allen could take as he got up and begun walking away from the redhead "Allen come on…" pleaded Lavi.

When he realized the smaller boy wasn't planning on coming back he sprinted after him.

* * *

It was Tuesday and ever since his fake date with Lavi he hasn't been able to look at the redhead the same way due to the fact that he didn't understand what had happened and every time he was around him, he was self-conscious about everything he did around him.

It was infuriating because he had to spent time with him every day. He enjoyed the time with him but these new found feelings scared him… they overwhelmed him.

Luckily, today Allen's said torment was busy hanging with his two best friends Lenalee and Kanda, they were preparing for some kind of event but Allen didn't exactly know what since he had been only paying half attention, lately all he was doing was trying to decipher what this all meant and he had one theory that he wasn't ready to accept and that was he had a crush on the redhead.

As much as he tried to deny it everything just pointed to it. Especially when in he was dreaming of what had happened on their supposed date with a few twist.

"_I don't mind being the only thing you can think off" he said in the most seductive voice he could muster. The hot breath in his ear sent a shiver through the younger boy's spine and out of reflex he turned his face towards Lavi. Problem was that Lavi was so close that their noses brushed together before each one moved a little back but still maintained a very close proximity. Allen couldn't talk, he was having trouble just breathing, Lavi had this hot smirk on his face and was making him feel something he had never felt towards anyone before. The small distance between them disappeared as the redhead gently leaned in placing his lips on Allen's. The kiss was slow but firm nonetheless and it send waves of pleasure through the younger boy who kissed back in the same gentle manner feeling like any more than this would destroy this moment. He fell disappointed when the redhead pulled back and left a desire for more. He cupped Allen's cheek in his hand as they locked eyes. Then Lavi gave that smirk that Allen had seen so many times in the short time they had known each other and Allen couldn't help but focus his vision to that smirk , to those lips and just as he noticed them parting away from each other…_

The dream ended and he woke up. He had other variations of the dreams; in another one the kiss had been more aggressive and more passionate.

"The week will end soon" Allen told himself because once this week ended he could stop pretending to be his boyfriend and back to being himself again.

Allen stop his course back home as a sudden realization hit him hard and that was that once this week ended he would no longer have a reason to spend time with Lavi.

Hell it would be weird if he did they are supposed to be breaking up the last thing they are going to do is spend any time together.

Would Lavi even want to spend time with him unless it was convenient, did he even consider him a friend.

"Hello Allen" said a voice from behind causing the boy to jump in surprise.

As he turned around he came face to face with Moore "hey" he said weakly.

"Are you ok?" asked Moore as she eyed him suspiciously "you seem kind of off."

They hadn't really spend any more time together ever since she showed him around, they've seen each other around school and exchange a few words but nothing more.

Only other time Allen had seen her was onetime in what seemed like an argument with Lavi but she left as soon as she spotted Allen and when he asked Lavi what had happened he just said she was hitting on him. Allen was pretty sure he was lying but didn't press it since he would be unable to get anything more out of the redhead.

"No I'm fine… is just one of those day you feel kind of… well off" said Allen as he began walking again.

Moore sped up a little to catch up to him "that's good I figure you we're acting weird because Lavi went with Kanda today" said Moore.

"Why should that bother me?" asked Allen.

Moore just raised her eyebrow at the question and was surprise when she was met with confusion "what… don't tell me you haven't heard the rumors?"

Allen's confusion only got bigger "what rumors?"

Moore gave a small nervous laughter as she attempted to change the subject "oh then forget about it, so you close bye?"

"Moore… what… rumors?" asked Allen once again as he stopped in the spot.

The girl just gave a long sigh as she slapped her hand on her forehead "ok" she said as she also came to a halt "there just old rumors so don't pay any attention to them" she said but continue as she saw the curious face on the other boy "is about how Kanda and Lavi are a couple… or more accurately friends with benefits if you will."

Allen was Lavi's fake boyfriend so he didn't like the fact that he was getting angry upon hearing the news "are they true?" asked the white haired boy unable to hide the hint of anger and jealousy from his voice.

Moore just gave another nervous laughter as she caught notice of the immediate change in mood in the other boy "Allen their not true… really their just really good friends... they've know each other's since they we're kids."

"Then why do you sound so nervous?" asked Allen clearly bother by the news.

"Because your acting like this" explained the girl as she sighed "look if you hear the rumors trust me you'll reach the conclusion that their true but that's only to all the false evidence Lenalee has fabricated over the years, she's sort of like one of those fangirls and she's stalk them a little in situations that can be misleading."

Allen calmed down as he heard her speak "so they are not real?" he asked needing the reassurance.

Moore gave a soft laugh as she heard him "no… I'm sure she'll soon begin to stalk you with Lavi and spread the pictures all over school."

"Weird… Lenalee is so nice I never picture her like that" said the white haired boy continuing his course now that he had been able to calm down.

"Yeah, she is" said Moore like it was the most natural thing in the world when all of a sudden she gave a small giggle.

Allen stared at her in confusion while she dismiss it "sorry about that" she said "I just remember exactly when Lenalee first got her whole weird obsession with them."

"Oh ok" said Allen "is it a funny story?"

She gave him a small smile "I laughed."

"Can I hear it?"

She seemed to ponder this for a minute or so "you know what… there is video of it… you seeing it would be better so I'll show it to you one of these days."

"Oh ok" said Allen as they continued their course "do you live close by?" asked the white haired boy after a while.

"Oh… no, no… a friend of mine lives close by I'm going to her house" explained the brunet.

They continued their destination exchanging a couple of words here and there before long they reached Allen's house "this is my house so I'll be seeing you around" said Allen.

"Ok… take care" Moore didn't make any motion to leave while Allen didn't go inside the house.

There was an awkward silence between them, since both of them wanted to say something more. Before long Moore broke the awkward silence between them "... you really love Lavi don't you?"

The question took Allen by surprise and it took him a couple of seconds to respond "well yeah... he is my boyfriend" he didn't like the answer, mainly because the way Moore had asked the question was so intimate and his answer didn't reach that intimacy "do you… love him?" he asked after a while looking down on the ground… unable to meet her gaze.

He immediately looked up at the sound of laughter emitting from the other girl "god where did you get that idea?" asked the brunet.

Allen blinked in confusion 'had Lavi been lying' "Lavi told me" said Allen with a little uncertainty.

"That is so like him" said Moore as she rolled her eyes "I had a crush on him when I got here and it lasted a couple of months" said the brunet "but right now I just care for him as a friend."

"Ok… but you looked so upset when you found out we we're together" he stated.

Moore just gave him a small smile but Allen could see that it was also a sad smile, he felt like he was missing something but didn't know what "that's something between Lavi and me and if he didn't tell you then I have no right to tell you… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it I understand" he said as he shook his head.

They stood there in silence for a little while "well I have to get going now" said the brunet "... good luck".

"Ok" he said.

He opened the door to his house and closed it behind him leaning on it as he took a deep breath "what was that?" he asked aloud to nobody in specific 'and what did she mean good luck' he wondered.

There had been something about that conversation with Moore that had been exhausting, but he didn't know what.

It was frustrating to say the least as he turned around towards the kitchen he was welcome with the sight of the one that had invading his thoughts lately "hey" said the redhead with that beautiful smile that made the younger boy's heart beat faster.

He gathered his composure as he greeted his companion "he-hey… I thought you were with Kanda and Lenalee."

"I was but Lenalee insisted on waiting for you so you could come with us... so here I am" said the redhead as he took a sip from a bottle of water he had in his hand.

"You could have sent a text you know?" said Allen shifting his gaze away from the other boy "I'm not really in the mood."

"Gramps has the phone since his broke and neither Yu nor Lenalee had your number" said Lavi taking another sip of water "come on it'll be fun" said the boy trying to convince the other boy.

"Couldn't you just call him and ask for my number?" asked Allen.

"No… his teaching classes at the University until late tonight and he turns it off until his finished… and don't ignore me" said Lavi pouting "come have fun with us!" he said loudly.

"No… I'm not in the mood" said Allen once again as he pass Lavi and went directly towards the fridge.

Before he could open it Lavi's arm wrap around his waist pulling him towards him. Allen's cheeks began turning red as he felt his back press up against Lavi's chest "please Allen I promise it'll be fun" begged the redhead.

Allen felt like his tongue was tied in a knot because he couldn't find a way to speak coherent words, he took a deep breath to gather his self-control "ok" 'that didn't come out right' thought the younger boy since he meant to say no.

"Awesome" said Lavi "let me borrow your phone so Yu can pick us up" Allen handed him the phone without any resistant since he had already lost.

'Fuck' though Allen as he looked at Lavi dialing Kanda's number.

Then his mind went back to that question that Moore had asked him not long ago _'you really love Lavi don't you?'_ 'yes I do' he admitted to himself as he watched the object of his affection talk enthusiastically on the phone with his friend, telling him to come pick them up.

_~Author's Note~_

_Wow is been really long and I had even said that this chapter wouldn't take long. But you have to know it really didn't I had finished it back in July all I had to do was edit for errors, but before I could that and post it I was hospitalized and while in the hospital someone broke into our house and stole my computer and there went the story. Now I don't know if this happened to any of you before but afterwards I was not motivated at all to rewrite this for a long time as you can see. If any of you know any curse please curse whoever stole it either way I hope you like the chapter more than I did, I preferred the original and infuriated me to know end that couldn't reproduce it exactly… but no point in thinking about it know. Reviews are appreciated. THANK YOU!_


End file.
